A Coma
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura and her team are on a mission, however they are attacked and an explosion sends Sakura into a coma for 5 years... what exactly will she be like whenever she wakes up? And who exactly will she turn to? *Rated M for sexual content, rape, and language* Dei/Sak Please be kind! Please review! First fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wake up...

She looked around into the complete and utter darkness...

"Where am I?"

"Who am I?"

...

She heard someone talking faintly, her eyes still closed.

"When will Sakura be waking up? It has been 5 years since her attack! What are you doing to help her wake up!?"

Then she heard the voice of a calm but slightly agitated woman speak.

"Naruto, we have been monitoring Sakura for 5 years, don't you think we are trying everything in our power to GET her to wake up!?"

She slightly turned her head to the side to see the two blondes talking outside her room. Her head slowly looked down to see a pool of waist long, beautiful, and silky bubble gum pink hair pooled around her tiny frame.

She looked back to the window only to see the blonde man speak again. "She is my best friend Tsunade-sama... I can't loose her... She was the only one to push me to become Hokage" his head dropped, blonde hair shading his eyes, his hand pressed against the window.

Tsunade sighed and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I know it hurts Naruto but maybe it's just time to say..."

She looked over at the beautiful pink haired woman and saw those magnificent sparkling emerald eyes. Her hand dropped from Naruto's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? LET SAKURA-"

"NARUTO! LOOK!"

The blonde turned his head slowly, showing beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, he immediately turned to the door and opened it.

"S...S...Sakura"

Sakura looked at Naruto slightly confused and troubled.

"SAKURA!"

He ran over to her and flung his arms around her neck.

"Sakura-chan it has been 5 years since I have seen you awake..."

He raised his face to look at hers. And as soon as his happy go lucky face came, it was gone.

"W...who are you...?"

"Sakura, it's me, Naruto..."

"I...I...don't know who you are...where is Deidara?"

All of the blood ran out of Naruto's face. "Deidara... DEIDARA IS THE ONE WHO PUT YOU IN HERE SAKURA!" He shook her lightly, fear growing in her eyes that the man in front of her was going to harm her. "WHERE IS DEIDARA!? GET OFF OF ME!" Tsunade, who had witnessed it all immediately came in and removed Naruto from Sakura.

"M...mom..." Sakura looked at Tsunade with tear filled eyes. "MOMMY!" Even though Tsunade was clearly confused she ran to Sakura and wrapped her arms gently around the shaking girl. She knew Sakura had thought of her as a mother since her parents were killed when she was 17 but never called her so, until now. "Sakura dear, what do you remember?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade with a confused look, "What do you mean mom?" Tsunade sighed lightly. "Sakura dear, you've been in a coma since you were 18... it's been 5 years since then..." the 23 year old looked at her shocked. "5...years...?" She trembled. "Yes Sakura, you were admitted into the hospital after your team... team Kakashi, went on a mission to take out one of the Akatsuki members...Deidara... you were almost hit by one of his explosives and, so I was told, you flew back and hit the back of your head on a rock, your body being as strong as it is put your body into a coma. It has been exactly 5 years since that day..."

Sakura began to become angry and pushed Tsunade off of her. "Deidara LOVES me! He would NEVER hurt me!"

Tsunade sighed, "we will let you rest for now... Naruto means you no harm..." she stood and firmly grasped Naruto's arm and drug him out. "Leave her be Naruto. She just woke up and is confused." Naruto's head dropped and nodded.

When Sakura could no longer sense their chakra she jumped out of bed and took off the hospital gown. She found some clothing, that she guessed was hers and studied it for a moment. She shook her head then pulled on the black boy short underwear and followed with the extremely short black shorts, then proceeded putting on the black lacy bra and a black mesh undershirt before moving to her weapon belt and leg weapon holster. She then saw the head band... 'what in the heck is this? I know I'm a ninja but I'm not from Konoha... I actually don't really know where I'm from..." she pushed the thought aside. 'I was a missing ninja.' So she grabbed a kunai and struck the head band hard and fast, leaving a straight line gouged through the symbol before lacing it on the top of her head. She then zipped up her boots. "I will return to you...Deidara... I don't care who I have to kill, but I am coming..."

She opened the window and looked back, "see yah suckers." She jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground. She took out a kunai and began to run.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" A blonde haired girl came running at her and stopped when the kunai Sakura had been holding was plunged into her stomach. "Stay out of my way you pig. Go work on losing some of that fat." Her glittering emerald eyes were angry as she pushed the blonde off of her kunai, not even bothering to wipe it off before she began running again.

Sakura had slaughtered multiple of the guards who were excited to see her before one of them pushed the city alarm button. "Shit." Sakura dashed out of the city gates and into the forest.

Sakura had been running for a day straight before she crossed the fire's border, heading for rain. She remembered how her body worked, perfect chakra control and inhumane strength. She pushed on not feeling the least tired.

When she finally reached the Akatsuki city gates she stopped to take a breather. She had been running for 4 days straight, killing anyone who got in her way.

A man, 'well kind of a man plant.' She thought appeared before her. "Sakura Haruno. What a pleasure to finally meet you." Zetsu grinned. "Zetsu." Sakura smiled at him. "We have been waiting for you ever since you became a missing ninja. Leader will be pleased that I found you. Come we need to get you "properly" dressed and give you a ring." Sakura nodded and followed him.

They reached the tower and Zetsu held his hand up to the door, the ring glowed and the doors slowly opened before they both stepped in. "Haruno." A man stepped forward with a brand new Akatsuki cloak, ring, and hat with pink bells attached. "Leader." She knelt, placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head. He looked at her and grinned slightly. "So I take it you accept?" Sakura looked up and nodded. "Excellent" he mused. "Zetsu," Zetsu whom had been watching Sakura peered at leader "yes sir?" Leader's face went back to being stoic "take our new blossom to her room and then her roommate will replace you to show Haruno around." Zetsu nodded and slightly bowed "yes sir."

"Come" was the only thing Zetsu said before leading Sakura to an elevator before both stepped in. He held his ring up again. The elevator activated and started going up. He silently lead Sakura to her room before stopping "you will be rooming with your partner, Deidara. There are 2 separate bathrooms, 2 beds, 2 desks, and I guess Deidara was the one who put up the white line..." he growled. "Leader won't be happy about that..." Zetsu sighed. "Just hold your ring up for enterance. With that being said I bid you a good night." He bowed slightly before vanishing.

Sakura put the ring on her left pinky and held it up to the door. The door unlocked and she opened the door turned around and closed it before hearing a "hn" she jumped on the inside but didn't show it on the outside.

"I thought I killed you 5 years ago, yeah." She turned around to see Deidara stepping out of the bathroom, all of his blonde hair let down and beading with water, a towel wrapped around his waist. "D...Deidara..." Her eyes filled with tears and she ran to him before flinging her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest. Deidara raised an eyebrow before the scent of cherry blossoms began to intoxicate him.

When he snapped out of it he realized his arms had laced around her neck pulling her closer and his face buried in her hair. He blushed when he ultimately realized his towel had fallen off of his waist. "What do you think you're doing, yeah...?" He stuttered a little before grabbing her shoulders. She looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks her emerald eyes glistening. She stood on her tippy toes before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Deidara became dumbstruck his body obviously betraying him, his hands laced through her long hair and gripped at the skull before kissing her back. Her fingers traced down his spine lightly sending shivers down his body.

He picked her tiny body up and stumbled to his bed before lightly setting her fragile body down. He stayed glued to her lips and hovered over her body. Her hands traced down his muscular chest making his muscles ripple. His hand reached the bottom of her shirt and began to raise it up, she sat up a bit and broke the kiss for air before kissing and nipping at his neck. He growled approvingly before pulling her shirt over her head and reached around her to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side. His head bent down and began to make soft kisses down her neck slowly kissing his way down to her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth, nipping, pulling, and sucking the flesh until it appeared bruised. The moans that escaped her mouth made him dizzy. He gave the same attention the the other nipple before his devilish hand pulled her shorts and underwear down in union, throwing it to the side as well. He began reaching for her forbidden fruit before a knock came to the door.

He growled angrily before yelling, "GO AWAY!" He heard a laugh he knew all to well. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, but I will leave since you're making good "friends" with our new member. Just don't hog her for too long. We all want to meet her." Deidara was becoming impatient, "Is that ALL Kisame!?" He heard another cheeky laugh "yeah yeah."

Deidara made sure Kisame was gone before turning his attention back to Sakura, her long pink hair splayed all over the bed. 'She is so beautiful...' he thought before his hand came back up to her face and gently kissed her lips. While his other hand snaked down in between her already parted legs and teased the small bud and sliding another finger inside her. He achieved a small gasp and moan from Sakura before he pulled his finger out and let the mouth on his hand begin to lap at her enterance. She moaned louder and louder before her nails raked down his hips, hitting a sensitive spot. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know what she felt like. He positioned himself and pushed inside of her slowly to not hurt her, something he had never done before for any woman. The rest became a surreal blur to the both of them until they both came at the exact same time filling Sakura fully before gathering her in his arms and flipping over so she laid on top of him. They both panted heavily as Deidara ran his long artist fingers through her long silky locks. "Dei...?" She panted, he cocked his eyebrow at the pet name he'd been given "mmmm?" He sighed lightly waiting for her response. "I love you..." his hand stroking her hair stopped "w...what?" She giggled softly, "I love you, I always have, I always will." The warmth that filled him made him smile handsomely. "I love you too, yeah..." he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. He had never felt the love of another person, and he'd be dammed if he let the opportunity go now.

What it seemed like only a few minutes passed before a loud knock came to the door. "Yeah?" Deidara said loud enough for whoever it was to hear him. A darker voice came out "Deidara... dinner is ready. Make sure you and Sakura are... decent..." Deidara scowled "Okay Itachi! Now go the fuck away!"

Sakura giggled at Deidara softly. "Better not keep them waiting love." She rolled off the bed earning a whimper from Deidara, she smiled sweetly and pulled her underwear and shorts back on before leaning over to Deidara and planting a kiss on his soft lips. He pouted which made Sakura laugh out loud "Common Dei... I'm hungry, I'm sure you are too after your 'workout'" he sighed, her laugh was like a drug to him. Come to think of it her whole being was a drug to him. He smiled "only for you, yeah." He went to his dresser and pulled out boxers and a pair of dark wash jeans, pulling them on he found a simple white V-neck t-shirt which clung to all of his muscles in all the right places. "Hey babe, we don't have to wear our cloaks to dinner, technically we only wear them in public." She nodded lightly.

Taking her hand in his, he finally felt complete. They walked down the hall "you're about to be thrown into the wolves den" he chuckled. "I can handle anything as long as you're with me..." she looked up at his handsome face and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pushed past the breaking point

Deidara and Sakura walked hand in hand before reaching a massive dining room with a huge cherry wood stained table. Konan was the first to jump up, "Finally another female! I have been begging leader for another female so I didn't feel such a 'dude'" Sakura looked Konan up and down, she was gorgeous, shiny blue hair tied up in a bun with an oragami flower stuck in the side, she had beautiful figure, the only downside of her was how pale she was, she could use a little, no, a lot of sun.

"Konan, everybody, this is Sakura" Deidara almost bragged. Konan did the same to Sakura "you are SO beautiful! And that pink hair? OUT of this WORLD!" Sakura giggled softly then nudged Konan "it's natural too..." Konan squealed like a little girl who just received a puppy. "You are so sitting by ME!" Konan practically stole Sakura from Deidara, who huffed.

Sakura took her seat in between Konan and Deidara. As the first course of dinner was served. Everyone exploded at Sakura with questions. First Konan "So why did you become a missing ninja? " before she could answer another question was fired at her by Kisame "So Blossom, what made you come to Akatsuki? Though I think I already know the answer..." he grinned his shark teeth showing. Then Itachi fired "How's my stupid little brother back in Konoha?" The only one who didn't ask her a question was Deidara and Hidan, who just stared at her like she was a piece of steak. But after all questions were answered Hidan spoke up. "Deidara, keep a tight leash on her... not like it matters, I always TAKE what I want..." he grinned evily at Sakura who sunk back into her chair and took one of Deidara's hands in hers. Deidara shot a glare at Hidan, "touch her and you will see how much my art is an...explosion, yeah." He seethed with anger and as soon as dinner was finally finished he stood up angrily and stormed to his and Sakura's room, forgetting that he left Sakura behind.

*6 months later*

Sakura and Konan began to clean up dinner when Sakura nudged Konan "go on and go to bed, I've got this." Konan gasped "are you sure!?" Sakura smiled endearingly "of course Konan, go and get some rest." Konan squealed before hugging Sakura tightly "thanks!" Sakura nodded and shook her head as Konan began to run off.

Sakura wiped her forehead before letting out an overly exasperated sigh. She was putting the last of the dishes away when a cold presence stopped her dead in her tracks. "Hello Sssssakura..." Sakura gulped louder than she wanted to because she heard a laugh from Hidan "don't worry little blossom... I'll take good care of you." Now Sakura was just seething with anger. "What do you want Hidan...?" She tried to hide the malice in her voice. When she heard Hidan laugh maliciously her blood ran cold and she slowly turned around. Hidan was merely a couple inches from her. Sakura rolled her eyes "what? Do you NEED something?" Hidan bent down to her ear and whispered with every drop of venom that he possibly had, "I want to force my cock inside of your tight little pussy." With that he grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her towards a set of stairs, no where near anyone's room "look down there my blossom... that's my ritual dungeon, that room is completely sound prof so go ahead scream." He threw her frail body down the stairs and her back hit the door. "D...d..." Hidan laughed "don't?" "DEIDARA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You little bitch." He opened the door to his dungeon and threw her in. "Naughty girls have to be broken and punished..." he seethed.

Deidara laid in his bed, the smell of Sakura's sweet perfume staining the sheets and pillow. She had smiled at him and told him to wait for her in their room and that she wouldn't be much longer... "it has been an hour since then..." he sighed when his keen ninja ears picked up on one frantic and terrified voice "DEIDARA!" He froze that very second "S...Sakura..."

Hidan closed the dungeon door behind him and locked it with his chakra. "Now you will be punished Sa-ku-ra..." he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to a pair of dangling chains with hand cuffs attached that was higher off the ground then she could touch. 'He's going to rape me...' She thought frantically. Hidan chained Sakura up and grabbed a knife cutting all of her cloths off, leaving her completely nude in front of his piercing gaze. "You're disgusting!" Sakura spat. Hidan cocked an eyebrow "you talk too much my beauty." With that he tied a gag around her mouth. He began to torture her fragile body with whips, chains, knifes and anything else that could harm her, but not kill her. Finally after blood stained her beautiful long hair and majority of her body, she went limp, passing out. "Now I will have my fun with you, my beauty." He shook her awake "you need to watch this my beauty... the only way to tame a stallion is to break it's spirit." He laughed evily as her eyes grew wide. He began the process. Taking her as his in every way possible. When he was finally finished he dressed and before he vanished he spoke only a few words "speak of this to anyone and I will kill you, my beauty." And with that he was gone.

Her body ached everywhere, every inch of her burned and covered in blood. She quietly sobbed, her frail nude body shook uncontrollably. Her vision blurred and she passed out.

Deidara became frantic trying to find Sakura. He stopped by Konan's door asking if she knew where Sakura was but she shook her head and said "I will help you find her though." The two raced to the kitchen where a plate lie broken on the ground. Deidara becoming angrier by the second. When they both caught a hint of Sakura's chakra, they raced towards it, leading to Hidan's dungeon. And they went to open the door and the horrifying sight made Konan begin to bawl. Deidara stood there mortified and clenched his fists "that BASTARD! Konan, go and get leader..." Konan, who was still sobbing hysterically, jumped when Deidara yelled "NOW!" She nodded and ran faster than she had in her entire life.

Deidara seethed with anger as he walked towards Sakura's limp body. He cut the chains and grabbed a hold of Sakura's falling body, she looked like an angel whom had fallen from grace. He sat down and cradled Sakura in his arms, tears began to flow from his eyes ferociously.

When Konan came back with Leader they both stood in the doorway, Konan still in tears. Leader walked to Deidara clutching onto Sakura as if his life depended on it. "Who did this to Haruno..." he seethed. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK DID IT!? WHERE ARE WE?! HIDAN'S DUNGEON! ONLY HIDAN CAN ENTER IT! I HAD TO USE A LOT OF CHAKRA JUST TO GET IN!" Deidara screamed in sorrow. Leader's face softened "Take Sakura to the doctor... She may die from blood loss if you don't Deidara..." Deidara shook uncontrollably and leader sighed. He bent over and took Sakura's limp and bloody body from Deidara. "I will take good care of her Deidara. Hidan will be punished for this. I promise." Leader turned to look at Konan "get Deidara back to his room..." he began to walk away with Sakura's body and everybody's eyes grew large and mortified as they saw their leader carrying Sakura's body towards the doctor. Even Itachi grew ill from the sight of Sakura's body.

Kisame ran behind leader "Blossom's not going to die is she!?" Leader sighed "I don't know Kisame... but when she wakes up she will not be the same Sakura we knew... She will be beyond damaged..." Kisame's eyes flooded with tears as Itachi came behind him "go tend to Deidara..." Kisame only nodded. Itachi looked at Kisame "inform Deidara I will take care of this..." he turned, letting a single tear fall from his eyes, 'Sakura... I'm so sorry' he thought before he began to run in the direction of Hidan's room. 'That bastard dies tonight.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Relieved from duty

Hidan stretched out on his bed licking the last of Sakura's blood and insides from his fingers. He let out a soft dark chuckle, "well, she sure is sweet. No wonder Deidara keeps her around. And that body of hers! I can't get it out of my mind!" He closed his eyes for not even a moment before a knock came to his door. He could sense who it was, "yes Itachi?" He said loud enough for Itachi to know he was definitely inside. "I must speak with you now, we've been attacked!" He said in an almost frantic voice. Hidan shot up, "What do you mean attacked!? Mother fucker right when I was falling asleep too!" He slouched off his bed and sensed something was indeed wrong, Itachi's heart rate was never this fast, his breathing never hitched, and could he smell... yes, he smelled the salty residue of tears. Itachi does NOT cry.

He began to think 'there's no possible way they found my beauty.' Then another frantic knock came to the door before an explosion went off and rattled his feet. "HIDAN! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!? WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" He pulled his official Akatsuki cloak on and opened the door to find not only Itachi, but Kisame, Konan, and Deidara. Deidara stepped forward "you mother fucker..." Hidan only chuckled at Deidara "I wouldn't say mother fucker, but girlfriend fucker, yes... yes I am..." Deidara was almost turning a shade of purple from how mad he was. "It ends here tonight, yeah."

Leader had gotten Sakura successfully to the doctor. He gave her a once over and flinched at every injury inflicted on her smooth delicate skin. He ran his fingers through her mane of pink hair as he whispered "I'm so sorry Sakura... this should have never happened to you... if only I was a better leader..." the doctor immediately pushed him out of the way mumbling a sort of apology and that he had to leave at this isntant. He turned on his heel and before he got out of the door he stammered "Karin, contact Deidara and I the moment she awakens... if she does..." With that being said he vanished.

Hidan was laughing like a maniac. "Your little blossom is quite tight Deidara, you must not be very big because I tore her well. And her soft voluptuous body was quite fun to scar up." Konan being the only other female present ran into Hidan's bathroom and began to vomit. "You sick and twisted bastard" Kisame spat. Deidara becoming angrier by the second clenched his fist until his knuckles turned a ghostly white finally spoke up softly but angrily, "as much as I want to kill you right now, I'm going to let Itachi, Kisame, and Leader do it... I have other matters to attend to..." he began walking away when Hidan spoke up "awww how very kind of you Dei-kun" mimicking Sakura. Deidara flinched but kept walking, paused and muttered "I hope you rot in hell you bastard." And broke into a run towards his beloved Sakura.

Leader saw Deidara and stopped him with his arm, "she's in surgery Deidara... I know nothing of her current status." That broke Deidara, he fell to the ground sobbing "L...Leader..." Leader got down to Deidara's level before answering "yes Deidara...?" Deidara could barely hold in his sobs "She has to live...HAS TO..." Leader sighed and began to speak before being cut off by Deidara. "Deidara she is stro-" "NO! THERE IS SO MUCH A PERSON CAN HANDLE! I WAS GOING TO PURPOSE TO SAKURA TONIGHT!" He held out a black velvet box and leader took it and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful ring shaped in the form of an infinity symbol diamonds shined on the entire ring. "Deidara, this is beautiful... I'm sure Sakura will love it once she is out of surgery and back in your arms..." sounding as sympathetic as possible. "I love her so...so...SO much Leader, since the first day she came into my arms." Leader only nodded. "Excuse me, I need to go take the trash out." Implying Hidan.

As Leader stalked angrily towards Hidan's room he could smell blood, it had already started. He paused for a moment and slammed his fist into the wall. "DAMMIT!" It was true, Sakura had knitted the Akatsuki members into a family. A true family, but when surrounded by S-ranked criminals, you just never know one's intentions.

As Leader approached Hidan's room he saw a bloody massacre. "Itachi, Kisame, bring Hidan to my office...NOW." They nodded and grabbed Hidan's arms, dragging him to his death.

When they finally reached Leader's office the door swung open and slammed shut. "Hidan." Leader spoke low and full of hate. "Yes sir?" Hidan grinned through blood streaming out of his mouth. "I hereby banish you from the Akatsuki organization. You will turn in your cloak, ring, and scythe." Hidan's face grew red, "What the hell!? You're banishing me, a member of 15 years to save a weakling like her?" Leader's eyes narrowed, "NO, I am banishing you for attacking and raping a fellow comrade of this organization with no reason but for your own selfish intentions. I expect your room cleaned out besides your cloak, ring and scythe. We will also be performing a jutsu on you to...relieve... you from your immortality." Hidan's face drained of color. "That scythe is mine. I came here with it. And you cannot take my immortality from me!" Leader was now becoming impatient, "well Hidan, I am making it Akatsuki's. Since you deemed it fit to hurt a comrade, as I said before, we will make sure YOU feel weak and vulnerable. Considering you took your own selfish acts out on Sakura. You are all dismissed, Itachi, Kisame, you will watch Hidan to make sure he leaves his treasured scythe and the registered Akatsuki items behind." Hidan was seething with rage, "THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT!" Leader was now becoming pissed. "Itachi, Kisame, get this traitor out of here, and while your at it feel free to take both arms from him." Itachi and Kisame grinned evily, "with pleasure Leader."

All Leader could hear as he walked back towards Sakura was the screams of Hidan as his limbs were being severed. "Serves you right, you bastard."

Itachi and Kisame threw Hidan out into the streets "Now that you have no arms, which we burned, and you are no longer immortal, have a shitty life Hidan," Kisame spat.

Itachi just stood there with a stoic look on his face. "Now leave. And if you ever come back, we will have no second thoughts to kill you." Itachi turned and walked back inside, the doors closing behind him leaving Kisame with Hidan. Kisame walked up to Hidan "Now you know how it feels to be defenseless, you sick bastard." Kisame spat on Hidan before turning and holding his ring up, the doors opened and Kisame walked in, the doors closing behind him leaving an armless and naked Hidan on the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Panic

Karin pulled the mask off of her face and let out a huge sigh of relief while wiping her brow. Even she was relieved that she had managed to save Sakura somehow, Sakura was family now and she was not about to let her sister die. She sat next to Sakura, wanting her own time with her sister. "Sis... I'm glad you're alive... I don't know what I would have done without you... you knitted all of us Akatsuki together to become a true family." Tears slid down her face "but now you're in a coma... Deidara will be a mess without you, so you'd better wake up quickly. I love you sis." Karin stood up and brushed her cloths off out of habit not wanting to break the news to Leader, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, but most of all, Sakura's love, Deidara.

The doors of the operating room opened and everybody in the Akatsuki stood up, staring holes into Karin. Leader spoke first, "Karin, I'm hoping that you were successful." He warned more than asked. Karin gulped but took a deep breath of air "operation successful! But... her body went into a coma to keep it functioning." All of the color flooded from Deidara's face.

A long pause of silence lingered around the room before Leader spoke up softly, "Deidara, go in first... I'm sure there are things you would like to say to Sakura..." Deidara hung his head and nodded lightly. As he began walking to the door Konan spoke up "Deidara-san I'm sure she will wake up loving you more than ever!" Deidara looked back and spoke softly, "I hope so Konan, I really do..." With that he entered the doors and closed it before anyone else could say anything to him to make him feel any worse. The world was already on his shoulders...

-in the operating room-

Deidara paced slowly towards Sakura's limp and fragile body. He sucked in a shaky breath, the woman he loved, adored, treasured and the woman who had stole his heart as well laid there. He sat down next to her frail body and held her hand, shaking uncontrollably, "Sakura, I planned on purposing to you the right way..." he sucked in a shaky breath before continuing. "But it seems I won't be able to do that..." Tears were now flooding down his face as he reached into his pocked and retrieved the black velvet box that lay dormant in the pocket of his jeans. "I love you so much Sakura Haruno, it would give me great pleasure if you married me." He pulled the diamond covered infinity ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Sakura's marriage finger. He stood up and brushed the long cherry blossom locks out of her face before leaning in to kiss his bride to be. "I love you so much Sakura, please just wake up, please, PLEASE!" He laid his head on her chest and began sobbing as hard as he ever had in his entire life.

-Sakura's state of a coma-

I'm here again...

Where is Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?

Where is Tsunade...

I feel something being slid onto my marriage finger...

Who is this man...

-8 months later-

Deidara came to visit Sakura every day in her bed. They moved her from the operating room to her room so that her body would be more comfortable. And so Deidara could mourn, love and hope in peace. She was lost for so long that some people in the Akatsuki began to lose hope, but Deidara didn't, he spent every day with her, talked to her, read to her, shined her ring in case she were to wake up. It was snowing outside, it was Christmas eve. Deidara was in her room stroking her hair, he spoke softly to her, "Hey love... tomorrow is Christmas... I got you some presents, yeah... you don't have to get me anything though..." his eyes began to fill with tears. "I miss you so much Sakura. Life is just not the same without you, yeah." He turned to look out the window when his eyes caught a hold of a shooting star. Usually, he never believed in these things, but at this point he was desperate. He began to wish 'please bring Sakura back to me, yeah. Please make her wake up!' He automatically turned to look at Sakura who was still in a coma, stiff, and practically dead to the world, except him. He refused to give up on her. He began to think 'you woke up once... you can do it again love... please just open your eyes and come back to me! You are so much stronger than this!' Deidara turned to look at Sakura's clock, 2 AM... he was mentally and physically exhausted. He crawled into bed next to her holding her left hand tightly, tears dropping onto the beautiful infinity ring he had gotten her, he then kissed the ring, more tears falling onto the ring.

As Deidara was falling asleep from crying, his eyes puffy and sore he spoke out loud to Sakura, "I love you so much, I have loved you since the day you came into my life Sakura. Please, PLEASE come back to me, I can't do this without you..." and with that he fell asleep holding her left hand, her marriage ring hand, the hand that meant the most to him...

-A coma Sakura-

Who is calling me...?

Deidara...?

Who is that...?

Wait...*memories flooded into Sakura's A comatosed body*

D...Deidara...my love... I am coming!

And with that she began to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Good morning sun and snow!

Thick eyelashes began to flutter revealing beautiful emerald green eyes.

Screw being awake, she needed to talk to Dei-...

She looked next to her to find Deidara, eyes red and swollen from crying, cheeks puffy, but he was still the most handsome man in the universe. Her right hand softly traced over his swollen features, and he stirred a little, not waking up but he mumbled in his sleep, "Sakura...come...back...to... me..." she smiled sadly, she hated seeing him in this much pain.

Her head tilted to her left hand to see something sparkling, "What is that?" She brought her hand up to her face slowly, only to find the most beautiful fully diamond studded infinity ring graced on her delicate marriage finger. She blushed and cried silently. She turned to look at Deidara and shook him softly, him thinking it was Konan, Kisame, or Karin he softly sighed "yes..." he answered without opening his sparkling azule blue eyes, being used to being checked up by the three K's. Sakura huffed. Inwardly, inner Sakura grumbled 'If I'm going to wake you up at least have the decency to open your eyes, CHA!' She shook him a littler harder but still lovingly. This time getting a slightly frustrated grunt. He was pissed now, she knew him better than she knew herself. "WHAT DAMMIT!" His eyes still not open, she finally decided to speak. "Dei-baby. Merry Christmas." His eyes flew open, everyone stopped punking him after he had a serious break down and began bawling. "S...S...Sakura" her emerald eyes glistening beautifully in the moon light. "How long was I asleep Dei?" She blinked sadly, not for her, but for him. "8 months baby..."

"Well you called to me didn't you?" She smiled softly. He began to panic, thinking she was a ghost. "Dei... Dei... DEIDARA! WHAT IS WRONG!?" He answered softly, "Sakura... this is just your ghost isn't it...you're truly gone aren't you..." Sakura looked at her hands. "I better not be after I found out the love of my life purposed to me 8 months ago!" He blinked dumbfounded his hair let down and glistening in the moonlight. Sakura had always loved his hair down more than in its signature half pony. She sighed "if I was a ghost could I do this?" She leaned in and smashed her lips against his, pulling back only when she needed air, "I haven't told you in so long but Dei?" She gazed at him softly as he responded, "yes Sakura...?" There was a long pause as Sakura gathered up all of her thoughts, all of her feelings, "Dei... I love you so much...what happened to me was a long time ago and I've apparently had 8 months to gather and straighten my thoughts out. None of it matters, as long as you never leave me baby... I don't think I could live if you left me..."

By now Deidara's eyes were filling with tears again, "I have told you every day since you went into a coma how much I love you. I will NEVER leave you Sakura. You are my whole world. You were the missing puzzle pieces of my life and heart." She smiled lovingly at him before embracing him, letting him cry on her chest. They sat like that for forever as Sakura stroked Deidara's hair until he fell back asleep in his love's arms and she lightly set him down in her lap, she hadn't realized the time had flown by until Sakura looked at the clock, seeing it was 7 AM. She shook Deidara awake when she heard Kisame and Konan had began running through the halls bellowing "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

She looked at Deidara, "I have an idea..." he cocked his eyebrow "so soon, yeah?" Sakura giggled and nodded and whispered in his ear and he nodded. Getting up and walking into the halls alone looking at the black and red Akatsuki official Christmas tree. He slumped his shoulders over and everyone turned to look at him pitifully. "Let's just get this over with...yeah..." Konan and Kisame looked sadly at each other before they both bellowed "PRESENT TIME!" Deidara's eyes filled with sorrow and gloom stayed at the floor before he spoke up, "I only got one present for everyone... hope that's okay..." Konan smiled sadly, "of course it's okay..." Leader, Itachi, Kisame and Karin all nodded in sync. When they finally got finished with everyone else's presents they looked at the gloomy Deidara. Karin poked Deidara "yoooooo hooooo Deidara? It's your turn." He jumped a little before nodding, "be right back..." he sighed sadly before walking back to Sakura's room.

"Poor guy..." Konan whimpered. Itachi nodded. Kisame roughly wiped a tear falling from his face "I had just stopped crying about it too!" Leader sighed, "Sakura is what made the Akatsuki a family. We all miss her... hey where's Zetsu?" Itachi looked up and sighed "you know Zetsu hates Christmas."

30 mins later Deidara came out with a huge box. Everyone tilted their head in confusion. "Merry Christmas..." he muttered before taking a step back.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1! All of a sudden the box top flew open beautiful long pink hair flew around, everyone's eyes were wide before Sakura and Deidara both yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone's eyes were now wide and filled with tears before Sakura got jumped. "SAKURA!" they all yelled. She giggled and hugged everyone "hey guys! Ya miss me?!" Zetsu had even appeared to give Sakura a long needed hug. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Sakura giggled. They all embraced her again before they all left to the dining hall.

Itachi stopped Sakura and pulled her into his room, "when..." Sakura had never seen THE Itachi Uchiha emotional, well, until now that is. Sakura sat on Itachi's bed and patted the spot next to her, as he sat next to her he took a long shaky breath. "Sakura-chan" Sakura frowned, "Itachi, you know to call me just Sakura. Even Blossom is better than Sakura-chan! But Kisame might get jealous if you call me Blossom!" She giggled softly. "Sakura... do you want to know why I've been so interested in you since day one?" Sakura put her finger on her chin and tapped it, making Itachi blush slightly. Sakura rose an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of her, "why is that Itachi?" He sighed and ran his hand through his mane. "It's because my sharingan can't read you... it's actually nice, not knowing... but since you went into a coma my eyes have almost gone blind..." he sighed softly. Sakura gasped "Itachi why didn't you tell me sooner!? Dammit! We need to go into emergency surgery...NOW! I'll have Deidara bring me some food so that I don't pass out" she smiled softly, "Now go!" He nodded and she ran to the dining room explaining to Deidara his "mission" he "accepted" and she ran towards the operating room as fast as she could, no time could be wasted...

"Okay Itachi I can fully restore your eyes. But it's going to take me 4 days." Deidara was about to protest when Sakura put her hand up. "I may have just come out of a coma, but if I don't do this now Itachi's eyes will be irreversible. And that's something the Akatsuki cannot deal with." Deidara chuckled, "that's my tough girl." She smiled "I have given you the times to bring me and Itachi food, other than that, you cannot be in the operating room, understand Dei?" He nodded.

"Well then Itachi are you ready to get your full eyesight back?" He grinned at her "more than anything Sakura."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Torn Heart

Sakura began working on Itachi's eyes immediately. It was the first day of fixation and they were so comfortable around each other that they began to ramble mindlessly. Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes and carelessly asked "So Itachi have you ever been in love?" He stiffened up at the question. "Oh I'm sorry, that's none of my business..." she blushed lightly. "No, it's okay, to answer your question, yes I have been in love..." Sakura smiled softly "what was she like if you don't mind my asking and why aren't you with her?" Itachi sighed softly as the light green medical ninjutsu calmed and warmed his body, "she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on... She had long silky hair, a temper that could match an angel's and a demon's." He looked sideways, "look straight at me please, but please continue." He looked into her eyes and smiled softly, "she had the most memorizing eyes I had ever seen... and she had the strength of 100 men, maybe more." He chuckled lightly, "she had a petite body, but she had amazing muscles everywhere." Sakura smiled but it dawned on her who the description was about, as she kept healing she asked shakily, "s...so what happened to her...?" Itachi's eyes saddened and quietly answered, "she chose another man..."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "W...what was her name...?" He sighed "her name was-" "TIME FOR FOOD!" Deidara bounded in and Sakura jumped. "Don't scare me like that Dei-love!" She giggled. He had brought lunch for both Sakura and Itachi. "All right Itachi, let's take a break." She smiled letting the soft green glow slowly vanish from her hands. After lunch Deidara waved goodbye until dinner and Sakura got back to work on Itachi's eyes, deciding to let Itachi's love life go until tomorrow.

It was day 2 of fixing Itachi's eyes, and they were coming along fantastically. So bravely Sakura decided to ask nonchalantly about Itachi's love life once again.

"So...you never told me her name..." Sakura whispered, lowering her eyes so Itachi couldn't see them. "Oh..." he replied nervously, "right..." Sakura lifted her head and looked into Itachi's sharingan eyes, they truly were beautiful. "Her name... was..." he paused for a very long moment before speaking again, "Sakura." Sakura immediately froze. " Itachi... you're joking right... please tell me you're joking... you know I'm with Deidara... I didn't LEAVE you for him. I chose to be with him first." Itachi chuckled lightly. "Ah, yes, I know Sakura..." she immediately felt sorrow for this man on the table. "I...Itachi..." Sakura whispered so only he could hear her. "Hmmmm...?" Was his only reply, "I'm sorry..." he was about to reply when he felt tears dripping onto his face.

Itachi only stared sadly at Sakura. "Sakura, I never meant to make you cry..." he whispered. "I asked didn't I?" She rebounded quickly with a smile on her face no evidence she was crying at all.

The next 2 days of operating were done in complete silence. Sakura constantly fidgeted uncomfortably, and they ate together in complete silence. The only things she would say were about how great the operation was going and he would be able to completely see soon. But then she was silent again. If he asked her a question she would either make a head motion or answer with one word.

When the operation was finally completed she did a quick check up on his eyes, going into full medic mode, asking him how he could see and when everything was completed, she ran from the room to Deidara's room.

Deidara could sense the change in his fiancé. He would often ask her what was wrong and if she was okay. She would only give a huge fake smile to him and assure him everything was okay. Then she would retreat to the Akatsuki's garden and sit in the huge cherry blossom tree with a blank look on her beautiful features.

Deidara put 2 and 2 together. Itachi.

Deidara walked angrily to Itachi's room and knocked on his door.

-in Itachi's room-

He had never felt this way in his entire life. Sure, Sakura was engaged to Deidara, but he couldn't help but love her smile, laugh, anger, hell he loved everything about her. She was no longer that annoying little girl on his brother's team, team 7. No, she was a woman now. A very beautiful woman whom had stolen his heart from right under his nose.

He heard the knocks at his door, "yes?" He answered. "It's Deidara, I need to speak with you, yeah." Itachi sighed, he saw this one coming. "He pulled some black sweat pants on and opened the door "how can I assist you Deidara?" Deidara walked into his room and he shut his door behind him. "Itachi, I know you've noticed Sakura's odd behavior over the past month since she operated on your eyes. And if you say otherwise, I know you are lying." Itachi sighed. "Yes, unfortunately I have noticed Deidara." Itachi sat on his bed deep in thought. Deidara, becoming impatient snapped, "Stay AWAY from my fiancé Itachi. You've destroyed your home. Do not destroy the one I'm going to make, yeah." Deidara scowled hard at Itachi, but he was silent. "Just what in the hell happened in that operating room while I wasn't around, yeah?" Itachi then began to laugh, not something Itachi does, thought Deidara. "She asked if I was ever in love and I told her the truth Deidara." Itachi smirked. "If you take this one glimpse of happiness from me Itachi, I will see to it that I make your life a living HELL!" Deidara snarled then walked out of Itachi's room.

"Fuck" Itachi laid on his bed, full knowing Deidara was right.

-with Sakura-

She sat up in that cherry blossom tree for what only seemed like a few minutes, when she looked at wrist watch she groaned. 'Fuck I've been in this tree for 6 hours.' She thought. But her body seemed glued to that beautiful tree. She hugged her legs, "What am I supposed to do..." Tears began to trickle down her face. 'Why am I crying, I am an S-ranked missing ninja, I can kill without shedding a single tear. I am supposed to be tough.' Sakura then jumped when she heard a certain voice...

-regular p.o.v.-

Deidara already knew where his beautiful fiancé was. Lately she had been spending a lot of thinking time in the gardens in the huge cherry blossom tree. She always had a stoic look on her face, which concerned Deidara. He walked up to the tree and yelled at her "SAKURA!" He saw her body jump back from fantasy land and back into reality. "Hey Deidara." She jumped downed her beautiful hair falling after her as she gracefully landed on the ground. "Since when do you call me by my full name, yeah?" Sakura thought about it for a moment and was about to answer when Leader called in a group conversation, their rings glowing. Both Sakura and Deidara sighed and sat down holding up their pointer and middle finger before activating the jutsu.

All of the Akatsuki members were summoned to the, what Sakura called it, the mission arena. Leader looked around seeing Sakura, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Konan, and finally Itachi appeared. "Good, everyone is here, now we can begin." Leader said in his monotone voice. Everyone nodded. "I have a mission, we are needing 2 people to break into Konoha and scout for the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki, but I do not need his capture as of yet." Everyone was silent waiting for him to choose his 2 victims for the mission. "Itachi, Sakura, you both originate from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Deidara's eyes narrowed at Leader. "Deidara, do not look at me like that." Leader said angrily. "Leader" Deidara began, "Sakura and I have a 100% success rate for completing missions. Why not just send us 2?" Leader sighed, clearly agitated. "Deidara, did you not just hear me. Itachi and Sakura both originate from Konoha. It would work more smoothly with just the 2 of them, I have a mission for you anyway." Deidara's face looked like it was about to explode "BUT-" he started to yell before Sakura cut him off "Leader, no disrespect but Deidara does have a point. If you look at the statistics, Itachi and Kisame only have an 85% success rate on their missions. But Deidara and I have a 100% success rate. Not including the time I spent in a coma." Leader looked at Sakura and his eyes softened, "very well. Deidara and Sakura, you will go and break in, watch the Jinchuuriki, and report back in 2 weeks. Failure is NOT an option." Leader then looked at Zetsu, "Zetsu, I need you to go and find a man named Tobi. He will be the newest member to join Akatsuki. He wears an orange mask with one eye hole and acts rather... ditsy. But has great qualities that will benefit the Akatsuki." Zetsu nodded "very well." Leader's eyes straightened "you are all dismissed."

And with that all of their jutsus faded and they were back in reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: retracing steps in time

Deidara and Sakura stood in a rather well covered tree as Deidara used his scope to look into the village. Sakura's face stoic, this place meant nothing to her. She had already retrieved 3 tailed beasts, one on her own.

Deidara clicked his scope off. "Well they are heavily guarded, but with both of our speeds we can easily get in." Sakura looked at Deidara lovingly. "I love you Dei." Deidara smiled, "love you too baby." Sakura pondered for a moment "if we dress in civilian clothing and do a transformation jutsu, I'm sure we could get in even easier. Besides, we have fake paperwork saying we are from a distant village so no one would question us." Deidara thought about it for a moment and grinned, "good thinking baby." They both stripped any clothing and jewelry that related to Akatsuki and Sakura pulled out a black tank top and black shorts that rose a bit high then watched Deidara change into a black V-neck t-shirt and left his bottoms. They both made hand signs "transformation jutsu!" Sakura had long black hair and Deidara had brown hair. Nodding, they jumped down and walked to the gates.

2 guards came to greet them and check their paperwork. "Names?" One of the guards asked. "Kira Hazona" Sakura replied sweetly in her altered voice. "Asuko Hazuno" Deidara replied nicely. They both did a slight bow. "All right, you're clear. Go ahead on in and enjoy your stay in Konoha." Deidara and Sakura both smiled and bowed properly before entering. "That was easy, yeah." Deidara said as he held Sakura's hand. "A little too easy..." Sakura replied. "This mission is going to be a piece of cake." Sakura grinned, "besides we do have a 100% success rate." They both laughed at this as they walked before something yellow and spiky caught both of their eyes. "Pffft, found the Jinchuuriki." Scoffed Sakura. Deidara's eyes widened "all ready? Well I'm not surprised in the least. You do have a nag for finding them in no time." Sakura smiled "let's grab a bite to eat, I'm starving." They stopped by Ichiraku's ramen, where of course their target at the moment was downing his 3rd bowl of ramen.

"Good evening! What can I get for you!" A cute girl behind the counter eyes Deidara like a child in a candy shop. "Well, I'll order as soon as you stop ogling my husband." Sakura scowled. "Feisty tonight aren't we?" Deidara whispered making Sakura grin. Sakura sat right next to the Jinchuuriki and smiled sweetly at him after they had ordered. Of course he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Whoa your eyes are just like my best friend Sakura! Though...I haven't seen her in 2 years since she became a missing ninja..." Sakura smiled "how kind of you, I bet this best friend of yours is very pretty." Not knowing he was actually talking about her. "Oh yeah! She had the most breath taking pink hair!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Pink hair huh? Sounds odd to me." Naruto looked down into his 4th bowl of ramen sadly. "I...I never got to tell her how I felt... She was in a coma for 5 years after a member of a dangerous organization attacked us with a clay bomb... She hit her head pretty badly and that's how she went into a coma..." Sakura smiled sadly at the Jinchuuriki "I'm sure she would have been one lucky girl to have someone who thought about her as much as you do..." the Jinchuuriki looked at her "I'm never caught both of your names." Sakura smiled sweetly "my name is Kira and this is my husband Asuko" he nodded making a mental note of their names. "And your name might be?" Sakura never lost her smile. "Naruto Uzumaki. You know, you even smile like she did..." he looked back into his now cold ramen. Sakura and Deidara finished their meals and stood up "it was a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we meet again." Before he could reply both Sakura and Deidara were gone. "That was so strange... it felt like I was talking to Sakura the whole time..."

Sakura and Deidara walked hand in hand, chattering the entire time to their hotel. When they arrived, they proceeded to check in. A cute girl, maybe 22 years old appeared at the counter. "Hello, welcome to Konoha! 2 rooms?" She smiled seductively at Deidara. 'Okay this is just getting ridiculous, CHA!' inner Sakura fumed. Deidara, looking bored calmly stated, "No. My WIFE and I would like 1 room with a single bed." The cute girl looked at Sakura and gave her a hateful glare. "And what will the names be under sir?" She purred, still obviously hitting on Deidara. Sakura having enough of this bitch snarled out, "before we give you our names can we speak to your manager?" She grinned evily. 'Score one for you girl! Trying to hit on your man! Pathetic! CHA!' Inner Sakura beamed. The cute girl scoffed, "of COURSE. One moment." She disappeared behind a door before a more beautiful woman appeared. 'COME ON! CHA!' Inner Sakura ranted. "Good evening sir, madam, what seems to be the problem?" The beautiful manager smiled softly. Deidara then spoke up, "Hello, madam, your co-worker cannot seem to keep her hormones under control and seems to enjoy making my wife uncomfortable." Deidara gave the woman a serious look, 'free room here I come.' He grinned sexily. The woman blushed at Deidara, "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry for my co-workers actions. Your entire stay, no matter how long it is, is free." She bowed apologetically. "You two make a lovely couple. But I will still need your names." She smiled softly. "Of course, my name is Asuko and this is my beautiful wife Kira." Deidara fought hard not to say his signature 'yeah'. She nodded writing the names down, "for your inconvenience, you will both be upgraded to the pent house suit free of charge." before handing Deidara and Sakura both a room key to the same room.

When they both got into the room and locked the door and drew the shades before letting their disguises vanish. "Man, do you know how hard it is to not say 'yeah', yeah?" Sakura giggled at Deidara. "So you flirt to get awesome free rooms?" Deidara grinned, "you know me too well baby!" He laughed. A knock came to their door and they quickly made hand signs to make their disguises reappear before opening the door. "Good evening! Here is a complementary dinner, which you will be receiving for the next 2 weeks!" The young man smiled and pushed the cart in. Sakura gave the man a large tip, which made his eyes grow wide before he bowed, "thank you so much! Have a lovely evening, I will bring your complementary breakfast and lunches to you tomorrow!" He bowed again before closing the door softly. Only when they locked the door again did they let the disguise jutsu drop.

For the next two weeks Sakura and Deidara kept close tabs on the Jinchuuriki, 'Naruto Uzumaki', finally the two weeks came to an end and they both put back on their regular Akatsuki clothing. Their ring began to glow meaning it was time to go to, what Sakura called it, the mission arena. They made sure their curtains were closed and the door was locked before sitting on the bed holding up their pointer and middle fingers and transported to the 'mission arena'.

Once everyone was there Leader began to speak. "Good, everyone is here. Let's begin." First Leader looked at Sakura and Deidara, "Deidara, Sakura, I'm impressed with the intel you both gathered, consider your mission a success." Leader then looked at Zetsu "Zetsu, did you find Tobi yet? I will not approve of failure." Zetsu grinned, "yes, we found him. He is currently at base." Leader nodded, "consider your mission a success as well." He began to speak again after a short pause. "Kisame, Itachi, I have a mission for you. You will be going to the Land of Snow to scout out some disturbances that have been happening. Do not hesitate to kill anyone who is in your way." Kisame grinned and nodded "Samehada has been needing a good work out." Itachi only stared. "Good, you two are dismissed." With that they both vanished.

Leader cleared his throat before speaking again, "Konan I have a mission for you as well. I need you to retrieve taxes from the city. Some have been lacking in paying. If they refuse, kill them." Konan nodded "yes sir!" Leader nodded, "you are dismissed as well." She then vanished. "Sakura, I have a small mission for you. I'm aware that you just completed one, but this must be done." Sakura nodded before he went on, "Tobi awaits at base. I need you to take my place as Leader for a while." Her eyes grew wide. "Sakura, I trust you the most out of all of the Akatsuki members. You have remained the most loyal, have broken no rules, and have healed us when we are injured." She looked down. "Also your temper is what made me choose you. You can go from angry to stoic within a second. This is why I need you to fill in for me." She nodded hesitantly. "Everyone will refer to you as Leader until my return. I am going to be away for one month total. If I do not return by then, you will continue as Leader, am I understood?" Sakura nodded, "yes leader." Leader then looked at Deidara, "Deidara, you will work as co-leader. You two are my best team. I entrust that you will not fail me." Deidara nodded. "Very good, the rest of you are dismissed."

When Sakura and Deidara came to all Deidara could do was laugh. "Ready to go home, LEADER?" Sakura scowled. "Don't push me Dei-love." Deidara raised an eyebrow, "geez you are perfect for the job!" He chuckled. Sakura sighed "let's just go back to base. We do have to put Tobi through initiation. They both nodded making many hand signs before disappearing and reappearing at base.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Follow the Leader, Leader.

Sakura walked into the greeting lounge where she saw a man with an orange mask with only one hole to see out of. "Hello, I presume that you are Tobi. You may call me Leader or ma'am." Tobi jumped towards Sakura and Deidara stepped in front of her, "you will treat Leader with all of the up most respect. Am I understood, yeah?" Sakura sighed, "Enough." Deidara, nodded and stepped aside. "Tobi, do you accept the offer of becoming a member of Akatsuki?" Her face stoic and unreadable. "Tobi accepts!" He saluted. Sakura knew the protocol and sighed inwardly "But before I give you your official ring and cloak I must look at your face." Tobi nodded and removed his mask revealing a man, no, teenager, with spiky brown hair and light green eyes, one of the most adorable faces she had ever seen. It took all of her might not to squeal. "Tobi, you are not to wear your mask unless you are on a mission. Am I understood?" Tobi nodded, "Tobi will listen because Tobi is a very good boy!" Sakura nodded and handed Tobi his official cloak and ring then presumed to look at Deidara, "Deidara, you will show Tobi around. Understood?" Deidara nodded, he knew she was only calling him by his full name because of protocol. "Understood Leader." He bowed slightly giving her a wink in the process.

Deidara looked at Tobi, "This way." He said nonchalantly. Tobi followed Deidara "I will call you Deidara-sama!" Deidara's face became annoyed, "whatever floats your boat kid." He gave Tobi the tour then took him to his room and held up his ring unlocking the door, "this is your room Tobi." Tobi nodded then bounded into his room, "thank you Deidara-sama!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "What ever, yeah." With that he closed Tobi's door and walked back to his own. He laid down onto his bed and began closing his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. 'Dammit' he thought. He stood up and opened his door to see Tobi. "What?!" Tobi jumped, "I forgot to ask you about the other members... sorry for bothering you Deidara-sama..." Deidara sighed, "There is Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, Pein, Itachi and Leader." Tobi nodded and smiled cheekily, "Thank you Deidara-sama!" He bounded away as Deidara closed his door and thought 'when was the last time I blew something up...?' He sighed before landing on his bed and falling asleep.

Sakura really didn't want to do this... She REALLY REALLY didn't want to. She made the hand signs to call forth everyone for a meeting. Everyone appeared except Tobi... "Deidara, did you not show Tobi the hand signs!?" Deidara thought for a second, "ooops" was all he said before he disappeared. Sakura shook her head as Kisame spoke up, "well, well Blossom I would have thought Leader was going to pick Itachi for the stand in leader." Sakura scowled, "Kisame, you thought wrong."

10 minutes later Deidara finally reappeared Tobi following him. "Good, now that everyone is accounted for, let's begin." Sakura had a stoic face that not even Itachi's sharingan could read. "First off, Itachi, Kisame, I want a report of how your mission is proceeding." Itachi answered, much to Deidara's dislike. "We have infiltrated the Land of Snow and have taken out everyone you have requested." Sakura nodded, "Then I presume your mission is a success?" Then Kisame spoke up "Yes Leader." Sakura again nodded, "very good. You may return to base now." Kisame and Itachi both nodded. She then turned to Konan, "Konan, how is your mission coming along?" Konan sighed, "I had to take out a few, but most simply forgot to pay. Mission is a success." Sakura smiled at her sister "Excellent job Konan. You may also return to base." Konan bowed, "Thank you Leader."

"Now comes the order of missions." Sakura said extremely monotone. "Deidara, you and will take Tobi and show him the ropes. You two are to go back to Konoha and look for any suspicions of attack towards the organization. Tobi will be your younger brother, I presume you will teach him the transformation jutsu." Deidara was about to argue when Sakura snapped at him, "Deidara, do not argue with me. You and Tobi are to leave tonight." Deidara and Tobi both said in union "understood." Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Good, everyone is dismissed." She vanished before everyone. She needed some time in her cherry blossom tree.

The month seemed to drag on and on. This was indeed the slowest month in her entire life. Between giving missions out, training her medical skills and her monstrous strength and doing nothing, she found that she had way too much time on her hands. She wondered how Leader did it.

-Back in Konoha, Hokage Tower-

Tsunade sighed, she had called in her best shinobi for a risky mission. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto, I have an S-ranked mission for you to undertake." She sighed. "It has been 3 years this day since Haruno Sakura left the village. We now how intel that she has joined the Akatsuki organization." Everyone gasped except Naruto who had to start yelling, "Sakura-chan would never do that!" Tsunade scowled and handed Naruto a picture of an Akatsuki member with long pink hair. Naruto's face paled. "The reason I called all of you in here is for one reason... find Haruno Sakura...and capture her, if capture is out of the question, eliminate her..." Naruto began to shake angrily "I WILL NOT ELIMINATE MY BEST FRIEND! I WILL BRING HER BACK!" Tsunade smiled sadly. "Everyone except Naruto leave." Once they were gone Tsunade stood and looked out her window. "Naruto, when she woke up from her a coma she wasn't the same Sakura we knew. No matter how much you want to believe she still is in there somewhere, she isn't. It pains me as well, deeply in fact, she was like a daughter to me." Tears began brewing in Tsunade's eyes. "Get the mission completed or I will strip you from your ninja status." Naruto bolted out of the door crying. As soon as the door closed she fell to the ground and began to sob. "Mi'lady-" Shizune began before rushing over to Tsunade. Tsunade began speaking through sobs, "it...wasnt...supposed...to...happen...like...this!" She slammed her fist into the wall.

Deidara watched through his scope and jumped when Tobi began speaking "Oh no! Deidara-sama, Tobi knows this is bad for Leader!" Deidara's face got a 'no shit' look on it before he punched Tobi's head. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT TOBI!" Deidara's heart began to race as he watched the 6 leaf shinobi leave the village. "This isn't good Tobi..." he sat down and immediately made hand signs to contact the leader for a group meeting.

They all appeared in the 'mission arena'. Sakura spoke first "Deidara, Tobi, what is the status of your mission?" Deidara sighed heavily before speaking "Leader, as we speak 6 Konoha shinobi are coming for your retrieval. Their mission entails either your capture or your death." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "This is indeed troublesome for us. Everyone is to abandon their missions and return to base immediately to begin a strategy for our counter attack." Everyone nodded "That is all. Everyone is dismissed."

Deidara's heart pounded heavily in his chest. No one was going to get his fiancé, no one.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've had a writers block lately! But I'm hoping to post longer chapters than I have been, I've been using my phone to write all of these because my laptop is broken at the moment, so please bear with me for the slow updates! *sighs heavily* anyway, here is chapter 9 of A Coma! Reviews aren't necessary, but they do make me smile and push me to write more! Also I try to post a couple chapters at a time!

For those of you who do not know, there is an APP for ! Go and download it!

Happy reading!

~Kyvena

Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

Sakura sat at Leader's desk chewing her bottom lip. 'Why am I so nervous?' Sakura thought extremely agitated. A knock came to her door, she sighed before saying "enter." Deidara walked in and closed the door behind him. "Dei..." Her features softened as she rose and ran into his arms. "I can't be leader, I'm no good at it!" Deidara sighed and gripped her chin lightly before bringing her face to meet his. "Love, I don't think anyone else is better suited for this job. Kisame likes to be free to roam and kill like a shark, Zetsu is... well he's just Zetsu, Itachi would rather be on missions, Konan is too girly, Karin is our only other doctor besides you, Tobi is too retarded, and I, well I just like to make explosives. So you see love, you are the most fit for the job." He smiled lovingly at her before leaning his head down to steal her breath away from a deep and passionate kiss.

"Thanks Dei." She chuckled and ran her hands through her hair, "you know, I honestly hate calling you by your full name. It just doesn't sound right. But as of right now I'm the leader so I have to." He chuckled as well, "well you know, I'm not exactly used to you calling me by my full name anymore, yeah." She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Dei..?" He looked down at her, "Hmmmm?" She smiled softly, "I love you." He grinned handsomely, "I love you too, yeah!"

-with the Konoha nin-

Naruto gritted his teeth, he did NOT want to be here, nor did he want to harm Sakura-chan in any way.

Shikamaru held his hand up and everyone came to a halt. "Let's rest here for now. That way we can have a strategy in mind for the retrieval or death of Sakura Haruno."

That made Naruto snap, "SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL SAKURA-CHAN BY HER FULL NAME SHIKAMARU!?" Shikamaru's eyes darted to Naruto and replied with venom laced in his voice, "Since she decided to kill our comrades of Konoha, become a missing ninja, and join the Akatsuki NARUTO." This made Naruto flinch. The group of 6 Konoha shinobi looked at each other full of remorse. Hinata softly spoke up, "I-I don't want to hurt Sakura-chan either Naruto-kun... but this is the life of a shinobi... we are given missions and we carry them out for the sake of the village..." she looked down and fiddled with her fingers, she knew Naruto was still in love with Sakura, his feelings couldn't be helped, meaning she would never truly have a place in Naruto's heart.

All of a sudden Naruto stood up and turned his back to the group before making fisting his hands. Then he spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Those who break the rules are scum..." Everyone's head snapped in Naruto's direction, "But those who ABANDON their friends are worse than scum." A single tear slid down his face before saying, "I'll take the first watch." And with that he ran.

Kiba stroke Akamaru, "You guys pushed him too far this time. I feel bad for him. I'll take first watch with him." Him and Akamaru stood in sync, "you all are low and dirty, I can say this much, you're just as bad as the Akatsuki." Before anyone could reply he ran after his best friend.

Neji took the weeping Hinata in his arms. Shino, ashamed of himself turned away from the group, Shikamaru stared into the fire repeating the words Naruto had just said before shaking his head 'we will complete this mission.'

-Back at the Akatsuki headquarters-

Sakura called all members to a meeting. As they all appeared she nodded, "The 6 Konoha shinobi will be here any day. Zetsu, I want you to follow them and bring back any intel you have on them." "Yes ma'am" he bowed and disappeared from the group. "Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi." The rest of the guys looked at her, leaving Konan and Karin out. "You will be our 'welcoming committee' for the 6 unfortunate Konoha shinobi." This made all of the boys grin and nod before disappearing as well. "Karin, you are to stay in close perimeters to me. You are not a fighting style ninja. You are only a sensory and a medic ninja, unlike me." She smiled and disappeared as well. "Konan, you are to be my personal body guard." "Dismissed."

Sakura came back to her senses as Zetsu came back. "That was fast" Sakura mused. "What can I say, I'm amazing." Sakura's eyes narrowed, "report!" He nodded "It seems we have a slight problem." Sakura's eyes narrowed, "And what would that be?" Zetsu sighed, "Well, we have 2 Byakugan users, a Ninken user, an insect user, a genius, and... a Jinchuuriki." Sakura sat back in her chair amused "very interesting...good job Zetsu, now you are to just follow the team and let Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi know when they are close, but not too close. Understood?" He nodded before vanishing.

Sakura sighed and looked at the calendar and her eyes widened, today was the day Leader was due to come back. With that she heard the door open, thinking it would be Konan, she ignored whoever it was. "Glad to see you've made yourself comfortable Sakura." Leader chuckled. Sakura jumped "Leader you're back!" She ran into his arms. "Sakura you did magnificent as Leader while I was away. This was a test." Sakura's eyes widened, "A test sir?" He nodded and chuckled, "Yes Sakura, and you passed with amazing colors. Here is your reward." He handed her a scroll and examined it, her eyes grew wide, "a summoning scroll sir? I am honored." She bowed her head. "Not just any summoning scroll Sakura. This is the summoning of the Legendary Giant Black Panther. That's why I was gone for a month." Sakura gasped. "Are you sure you want to entrust such a powerful jutsu to me Leader?" He nodded, "She favors females, only 4 other people have been able to summon her, all of which have been female. And you surpass all of their strength by miles." Sakura blushed at such a compliment. "Thank you for believing in me Leader." She whispered. He chuckled and raised her chin, "What is there not to believe in Sakura? Now you are relieved from duty and are dismissed." She nodded and left to Deidara's and her room. Things were about to change, watch out Konoha.

-In Deidara's and Sakura's room-

She took a shaky breath. "The Legendary Giant Black Panther is in my hands..." she unrolled the scroll, bit her finger, and wrote her full name in blood on the next available entry. "Time to kick some ass, but first I need to make sure I can summon the kitty." She grinned maliciously before standing.

-regular p.o.v-

She opened the window in her room and gracefully jumped out into a large clearing. "Let's test this big bad baby out!"

She bit her thumb and swiftly made more than 50 hand signs in under 30 seconds. She grinned 'that would have made Itachi dizzy.' She thought before slamming her hand to the ground and yelling "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Leader watched with pride from his window at Sakura. She was indeed powerful, she would even surpass him now that she held this jutsu.

Before her an enormous black panther appears and roared before laying in front of her. "Sakura Haruno, I have heard about you. You are indeed the most powerful kunoichi in the world. I will allow you to be my master." Sakura smiled endearingly "First I have a gift for you Pantheress." The Pantheress looked at Sakura with beautiful sparkling golden eyes. "Please call me Neka." Sakura nodded before pulling out a giant bell with golden ribbon attached "it's for your tail." Sakura smiled sweetly. Neka looked surprised, "No one has ever given me a gift before Sakura-sama. For that I am honored." Sakura went to Neka's tail and tied the gift on tight but not too tight. "Soon Neka will will be in battle, until then you can go and get some rest." Sakura scratched Neka's head endearingly. Neka purred loudly "I will await your call Sakura-sama." "Just Sakura please." She scratched Neka's head again before she vanished in a cloud of smoke. 'Watch out Konoha, here I come.' She grinned before vanishing in a tornado of cherry blossom petals.


	10. Chapter 10

Never saw that coming did you? Sakura is now a panther summoner! Truth be told I actually took that from my dad's school mascot! Lol! Anyway, here is chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty...

Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi stood in the field surrounding the Akatsuki main headquarters. They wore wireless headsets because each one of them was stationed all around the base. "Anyone see anyone yet?" Kisame spoke in the radio. "Clear here" Itachi spoke, "Clear with me as well. Samehada is getting impatient. " Kisame spoke, clearly bored. "Mmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmm" Tobi muttered through his mask. "Tobi how many times do we have to tell you to remove your mask before speaking...?" Itachi snorted. "OH! Right Itachi-sama! Tobi is sorry! Tobi is clear!" He chimed. "Deidara?" Nothing. "Deidara come in?" Nothing. Kisame turned the volume WAY up on his radio after warning the others. "DEIDARA WAKEY WAKEY!" Deidara jumped and swore, holding his ear. "Damn you Kisame! I'm clear, yeah..." his voice trailed off. "Deidara, something wrong?" Itachi said calmly. "Hang on..." Deidara put on his scope and zoomed in. He saw something blurry and zoomed in more, "bingo..." he breathed. "Huh?" The other 3 said in union. "Seems I have spotted our 6 Konoha shinobi, yeah." Deidara grinned before a tornado of cherry blossom petals swirled in front of him.

"Leader." Deidara grinned and handed her a wireless headset to put on. After adjusting everything she spoke "Leader has returned. He is in the tower as we speak." Sakura sighed in relief. "Mmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmm" Tobi muffled. Then all 4 of them yelled "TOBI YOUR MASK!" He laughed nervously "sorry sorry! But Tobi is confused." Sakura laughed softly, "Tobi I was just a stand in, you can call me Sakura now." Tobi laughed "Oh okay! Sakura-sama!"

Deidara watched through his scope. "10 minutes until impact everyone come to me, yeah." Within seconds everyone appeared at Deidara's spot. "Samehada is dying for some chakra." Kisame grinned. Sakura smiled mischievously to herself making Deidara nervous "uhhhh... babe, you okay...yeah?" Itachi grinned, "is THE Deidara nervous?" Deidara scowled. "This... will be fun..." Sakura mused.

-with the Konoha nin-

"I can see 5 people up ahead." Shikamaru huffed as he ran. Naruto was acting off, he wasn't way up ahead of everyone and being loud, in fact he was lagging behind every and extremely quiet.

Kiba slowed down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry all of this is happening to you Naruto...I really am..." before Naruto could even answer Neji, with his Byakugan up, said to everyone "Get ready! This is going to be a long and tiring fight. I can see Sakura up ahead, she is indeed wearing Akatsuki clothing. And her chakra is amazing! She almost has as much as Naruto at this point!" Hinata activated her Byakugan as well, Shikamaru sighed having his hands ready for shadow possession, and Shino sent some of his chakra stealing beetles ahead.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Remember! We are here for the capture of Haruno Sakura! Capture her at all costs!"

-normal p.o.v-

Kisame grinned "you hear that Blossom? They're here to steal you from us!" This made Itachi laugh, which was scary. Deidara raised his eyebrow "Like hell they will, yeah!" Sakura still had that same evil grin on her face, she would wait until the battle got interesting...

The Konoha 6 skidded to a stop in front of the Akatsuki 5. Deidara stepped forward, "What do you Konoha shinobi want, yeah?" Looking bored as he tied all of his hair up into a ponytail. Shikamaru stepped forward, "We are here on orders from the Hokage from Konohamaru to retrieve Haruno Sakura and bring her back. We wish to avoid any conflict." Kisame began to cackle hysterically, "I don't think Blossom here wants to go back! The Akatsuki is her home now, we are her family. Not to mention Deidara here is her fiancé!" Deidara grinned as he stepped back and grasped Sakura's hand and kissed her on the cheek softly, making Sakura grin.

Shikamaru's sighed and stuck a cigarette in his mouth, "Man this is SUCH a major drag." Everyone else was dumbstruck, that is, until Naruto stepped forward, his bangs covering his sparkling blue eyes. "S...Sakura..." he looked up at her with tears falling from his face. Sakura knew this kid only as the Jinchuuriki host, nothing more, nothing less. "I don't know why you're so attached to me kid." She spat. "SAKURA IT'S ME! NARUTO! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like Sharkey over there said, the Akatsuki is my family and Deidara is my soon to be husband. If you want me, you'll have to take me by force you bastards."

Shikamaru sighed as he took the last hit of his cigarette before flicking it away, "This is such a drag. But I guess we have no other choice then to take you by force Haruno-san." She shrugged, "Guess so." She said as she got into a fighting stance.

Naruto looked at the ground again "Please Sakura... Please don't make us do-" he was cut off by a leather covered fist making impact on his cheek. "Are you always such a cry baby Naruto-san?" She grinned. Hinata ran to Naruto as he spit out blood.

That one hit triggered the fight. Deidara stuck his hands in his detonating clay as the hands on his mouth got to work on making a bird, he was a long ranged fighter after all and he knew his fiancé could take care of herself.

Kisame laughed and nudged Itachi "look Itachi, we have been graced with not one but two Byakugan users!" He laughed out loud.

Shikamaru yelled, "Everyone take the people I told you to! Kiba, you take Kisame, Hinata and Neji, you take Kisame, Shino, you take Deidara, Naruto, you take Tobi, I will take care of Sakura." Everyone nodded before Shikamaru yelled, "SCATTER!"

The fight had been going on for well over 4 hours. No one in the Akatsuki seemed phased at all by the length of the battle. But the Konoha 6 seemed to be tiring, that is except for Naruto who had the Nine-tails in him.

That is when Sakura spoke up, "Akatsuki, fall back! What I am about to do may hurt you!" They all trusted her and jumped a good hundred feet from Sakura, Deidara just flew a bit higher. The Konoha 6 skidded to a stop, looking confused as hell, Sakura was not that stupid to take on 6 against 1. Hinata looked extremely nervous.

Sakura pulled off her right hand glove, bit her thumb made 50 hand signs in under 30 seconds then slammed her hand into the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A huge cloud of smoke clouded everyone's vision and made them cough before their eyes grew wide. "No fucking way." Shikamaru's wide eyes and mouth dropped open.

The Giant Black Panther roared loudly making everyone cover their ears. Sakura and Neka could speak telepathically 'Ready to kick ass Neka?' She growled 'I was born ready Sakura.'

Naruto shook his head and remembered something Jiraya had told him once when he was younger.

-Back in the past-

"So pervy sage, are their any summoning jutsus that are stronger than yours, granny-Tsunade, and Orochimaru's?" Jiraya scratched his chin. "Well there is one, but it's considered a legend since no one has seen it for a long time." Naruto grinned, "So, what is it!?" Jiraya folded his arms and looked at Naruto, "Supposedly it was called 'The Giant Black Panther', some called it 'The Giant Black Panther of Death' because once it was summoned there was no physical way of escaping death."

-present time-

"FUCK! EVERYONE RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Naruto bellowed in pure fear. Everyone turned to look at Naruto, they had never seen the new Toad Sage Sannin so afraid. He began running so fast that he was out of sight within 1 minute.

Neka roared angrily and Sakura spoke to her 'Neka, get them... Show no mercy.' With that Neka began to run at the speed of light towards the fear strucken ninjas. "FUCK" Naruto made hand signs and teleported back to Konoha the rest did the same. 'Follow them Neka.' Sakura grinned. 'With pleasure master.' With that she began running towards Konoha, leaving the dumbstruck 4 Akatsuki members behind, including Deidara. "No way we're going to catch her now" Kisame chuckled. Itachi glanced at Kisame, "You do know who and what that was right?" Kisame shook his head making Itachi sigh, "That was the legendary Black Panther of Death, Neka. She can take out an entire village within an hour, she is merciless, but will only take a strong female as it's master. I've only read about her in books though. That was the first time I actually got to see her in person."

Everyone was in awe. When Tobi cheered "Sakura-chan is going to be legendary as well!" Deidara gave Tobi the 'no shit' he always gives him before turning around and smirking, 'my wife will be legendary, I can't get any more proud than that.'

Phew! That chapter took longer than expected! Onward to chapter 11! *cheers*

Reviews are not mandatory, but I'd love to see your feedback!

~Kyvena


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 IS here! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn! What will happen!? Eeeeek! I'm way too hyper...*sigh*

Remember reviews are not mandatory but appreciated

Enjoy

~Kyvena

Chapter 11: Pounce and destroy

Naruto stumbled up the Hokage tower steps frantically before bursting into Tsunade's office. "Naruto!?" His eyes looked beyond petrified. "Sit down before you fall down and explain." He stumbled to a chair and a ghostly look washed upon his features. Tsunade had never seen Naruto speechless before so she knew this was extremely important. "S...Sakura" he stuttered. Tsunade waited a second before becoming impatient. She slammed her hand down onto her desk before shouting, "SPIT IT OUT NARUTO!" He only said 4 words "Sakura has surpassed you..."

"What do you mean she has surpassed me Naruto!?" Then he muttered 5 words "The Black Panther of Death..." Tsunade stood dumbstruck "Sakura has been able to summon Neka...?" Naruto tilted his head, "Neka?" Tsunade shook her head, "That is the panther's name." 5 seconds later the 5 other teammates busted through the door "HOLY SHIT! YOU DID NOT WARN US ABOUT THAT!" Shikamaru said gasping. Akamaru whimpered and Kiba's eyes were huge, "that was one big kitty..." Neji was holding a fainted Hinata and Shino just nodded.

Tsunade shook her head and sighed, "I had no idea she had grown so powerful... And at the age of 26... I am stunned, yet proud..."

Sakura grinned 'Neka' 'Yes Sakura?' 'I am choosing to keep you by my side.' Neka purred as she darted through the sky 'I am able to shrink my body to a full grown ninken size.' 'Perfect. I want to always keep you around.' 'You only have to bond us together. That way I don't run out of chakra, which is practically never-ending anyway' Sakura scratched Neka's head endearingly and Neka let out a loud purr and swished her tail earning a jingle from the bell Sakura had given her. 'Let's get them Neeks.' Neka growled in agreement 'Lets.' With that Neka teleported her and Sakura to the front gates of Konoha, immediately screams were heard. "HOKAGE!" An ANBU appeared "What is it?" Tsunade sighed. The ANBU began to stutter, "L...look o...out your w...w...window..." Tsunade turned and saw an indeed, frightening sight. Tsunade's hands fell to her side and she whispered, "Neka. The Black Panther of Death..."

Neka roared loudly shattering all the windows, her golden eyes did jutsus for her. Tsunade saw her... the long gorgeous pink hair was undeniable. "KILLER EVERYONE NEKA!" Sakura shouted. Neka and Sakura had already done the blood bond, binding Neka to Sakura unless Sakura died. Neka was immortal. Neka began to pounce onto groups of people at a time, like a playful kitten, her tail batting any attacks coming towards Sakura. Sakura made some hand signs "Cherry blossom petal shuriken!"A huge tornado of killer cherry blossom petals destroyed buildings and killed people all at once. She made a different set of hand signs "Wind style: RasinShuriken!" 'You are extremely powerful Sakura.' 'As are you my loyal companion. We make an excellent team.'

-30 minutes later-

'Neka, we have destroyed enough of their village.' She scratched Neka's head, 'good job my Neka.' Neka pounced on one more set of leaf shinobi before teleporting Sakura and herself back to the Akatsuki's Headquarters.

Leader immediately called everyone for a meeting the minute Sakura returned, Neka transforming into the size of a large ninken. Sakura sat down and Neka curled her body around Sakura's protectively as she went into the jutsu. They all appeared in the 'mission arena'.

Leader was grinning from ear to ear, that was scary. "Sakura, I want to congratulate you on destroying majority of Konoha. A job well done, you and Neka both. I also see you both have connected and she will permanently stay by your side." Sakura grinned and bowed "I wouldn't have her if it weren't for you leader."

Leader then turned his head straight forward "Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Sakura good job fighting those 6 Konoha shinobi. Kisame, props to you for taking 2 by yourself." Kisame grinned.

"Now, everyone is dismissed to rest until I call upon you again. Sakura, we will have an Akatsuki collar made for Neka. She is now a part of our family. Dismissed"

Everyone vanished and Sakura looked drained. Neka supported her as they both walked to Deidara's and Sakura's room. She held up her hand and the door unlocked, with that she and Neka walked in. Deidara sensed Sakura's low chakra in the shower and turned the water off before she even got in the room he pulled boxers and grey sweatpants on. "Hey baby." He smiled softly already knowing they'd have a new "roommate" he walked up to Neka 'is he okay' Neka asked Sakura, 'He's my fiancé. You will have the other bed unless you want to sleep with Dei and I, either is fine.' Deidara's hand came up and lovingly scratched Neka's head before saying, "Thank you for taking care of the love of my life Neka. Anyone who takes care of her the way I would is okay with me. Unless it's Itachi. I hate that bastard." Neka rubbed her soft head against Deidara's hand. 'He has an awesome Kekke Genki' Sakura laughed "I know he does, one day we will have little ones with the same Kekke Genki." Deidara grinned at that, "you want kids?" Sakura giggled, "let's talk after I get out of these clothes and shower." Deidara nodded and hopped on his bed calling Neka in the process. She hopped up beside him and curled up by his side. 'I like him Sakura.' Sakura smiled at that, 'I knew you would Neka.'

After Sakura got out of the shower she didn't feel like trying to find anything "cute" to wear so she got her undergarments, a pair of Deidara's black sweatpants and one of his white V-neck shirts. She walked out of the shower putting her long hair into a ponytail. Neka immediately repositioned herself so that Sakura could snuggle up to her beloved. The bed was huge anyway so Neka just curled into a ball at the end of the bed.

"So you want to have kids love?" Deidara asked hopefully. "Maybe one day. But right now our lives are filled with danger and killers." Sakura sighed laying her head on Deidara's chest. "How many do you want babe?" He grinned at her sexily. "Hmm... maybe 3 or 4." This got Deidara all sorts of excited, the thought of his children, little angels. "What about you?" Sakura smiled. Deidara tapped his chin while his other hand stroked her long pink mane. "12." He grinned mischievously. Neka's head popped up 'he wants a whole litter apparently!' Sakura gasped "12!?" Deidara busted into laughter. "I kid, I kid love." Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Honestly I'd be fine with 1 or 2. But if you want 4 of our little monsters running around, that's fine with me! Whatever you want sweet heart."

Neka put her head on Sakura's leg and nuzzled it affectionately. "What would you want to name them...?" Sakura looked into Deidara's eyes hoping he wasn't pulling her leg. "Let's see... girls I'd want... Kina, Seikara, Leila, or Sanna. Boys I'd want... Hiro, Zuno, Atari, or Suki." Sakura's heart melted. "I love all of those names..." Neka nuzzled her nose into Sakura's leg.

"But let's think of the future later and think about now." Sakura smiled, "And now, it's time to get some much needed sleep." She yawned and her eyes drooped, falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Past memories now vanish

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and she stretched until she heard the pops of her joints. Neka's eyes opened as soon as she sensed Sakura awake. "Hey girl." Sakura smiled at Neka, as Neka repositioned her body so that her head was on Sakura's stomach. 'Your a big softie on the inside Neeks.' Neka purred as Sakura stroked the silky black fur on Neka's head.

Neka's head suddenly popped up, 'Someone is outside our door, it isn't Deidara, and the chakra appears...evil...' Sakura glanced from the door to Neka. "Yes?" No answer, all she heard was more knocks. Sakura stood and Neka followed, "Sakura, something doesn't seem right.' Sakura grasped the door handle as Neka stayed glued protectively on Sakura's side.

She opened the door as fear struck her eyes, but her body froze. Neka began growling lowly as a man with sleeked back silver hair and freakish eyes, and a grin that made Neka's haunches stick up, clearly pissed off as she moved in front of her frozen master to protect her.

Deidara was in the library reading about families and children, grinning like a fool whenever he felt an ominous chakra spike. He figured it was just Neka seeing he wasn't used to her chakra signature yet. So he shrugged and went back to reading.

"Hello Sa-ku-ra..." he grinned evily. "H...H...Hidan..." Sakura couldn't force her body to move, call for help, anything. She felt petrified. 'Sakura who is this man' Neka growled and stood in front of Sakura's body. 'Hidan, he was once a member of Akatsuki before he abused, raped, and put me in a coma for 8 months.' Neka was beyond pissed off now. She snarled at Hidan receiving a dark chuckle. Her golden eyes looked at Hidan's face 'On the count of 3, run Sakura. I will distract him.' Sakura nodded '1...2...3!' Sakura leapt towards her open window as Neka latched her sharp fangs around Hidan's leg. "Stupid little kitty! You're letting my beauty get away!" He punched Neka's head but apparently it had no effect on her. Just then Neka flung Hidan out the window before running and jumping out as well. "And here I thought cats were supposed to be smart." Hidan grinned, but as soon as that smirk came, it was gone.

Neka began to transform into her regular gigantic self. Hidan flipped away from Neka, his eye glancing to catch Sakura's fleeting form. "As much as I'd love to stay and play kitty, I have something I must do." Hidan vanished but Neka's eyes followed the transportation jutsu and dashed after Sakura.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Sakura screamed. "DEIDARA!" She yelled as loud as she could knowing that he would hear her. "Not this time bitch." He grinned, but before he could transport them something large and black pounced on him. Hidan's eyes grew large as he coughed up blood. Neka immediately casted a genjutsu on Hidan. 'I will roar to get Deidara's attention.' Sakura nodded and jumped onto Neka's head.

Deidara heard the roar all right. He was on his feet and running in record time. He reached Neka and the startled Sakura. "Neka what's wrong?" Deidara said. "Deidara, I didn't kill him. I left the garbage alive for you to take your revenge." Deidara scowled as he looked at Neka's giant paw, an almost squished Hidan underneath.

Deidara immediately stuck his hand in his detonating clay pouches before his hands got to work. Neka growled, "I broke his arms and legs so he cannot move." Deidara grinned, "Thanks Neka." Deidara's mouths produced multiple C4 bombs as Neka bounded back towards their room, at the last second she transformed back into her smaller size, still large enough to carry Sakura though.

Deidara grinned "Well well, if it isn't the pig who decided harming my fiancé was okay." He paused for a moment, "This is for Sakura." Deidara bent down and shoved his "art" down Hidan's throat. "GO to hell Hidan!" He put his index and middle finger up before yelling "KATSU!" Deidara immediately jumped back doing a back flip in the process. "D...amn you D...ei...dara" Hidan's skin began stretching immensely before a huge BANG went off.

"Art is an explosion." Deidara grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, I know last chapter was really short. But I think it kinda makes sense. I will try and get 5 more chapters up today. Welllllllllllll here is Chapter 13! Enjoy!

~Kyvena

Chapter 13: The Devil's Angels

-At the now half destroyed Konoha-

Naruto walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower and pushed the door open. Tsunade turned and gasped inwardly. Naruto had bags under his eyes, there was no sparkle to those cerulean eyes anymore, his hair was dull and lifeless, and his movements were rather sluggish. "Naruto, you look like hell. Sit down before you fall down." Tsunade scoffed. He didn't say a word but sat down, his head falling forward in defeat. Tsunade sighed softly, "Naruto, there's a reason I called you in. We have found a jutsu to restore Sakura's memory." Naruto's head shot up, "W..what..?" Tsunade smiled, "That's right Naruto. So I called you in to give you a mission and teach you the jutsu." Naruto grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about granny-Tsunade!" Tsunade turned and looked out the window, "it will take a few years for Jiraya to teach you the jutsu but what's a few more years more?" Naruto grinned even more, "When do we start?"

-4 years later-

Tsunade looked at Naruto, he was dressed in full ANBU gear with an orange painted fox mask, "Go now Naruto, bring our Sakura back home." Naruto nodded, "I will granny-Tsunade."

-back at Akatsuki Headquarters 5 years previous-

Sakura and Neka laid in the soft grass outside headquarters and let out a loud yawn while rubbing Neka's head, which rested on Sakura's growing belly. 'I'm so excited for you Sakura!' Neka chimed. Sakura smiled, the soft glow on her face apparent.

-4 years and 8 months in the past-

Sakura ran as fast as she could to find Deidara. When she finally caught a glimpse of him outside he turned and grinned at her. Sakura lept into Deidara's arms, "Dei..." he looked down at her, "hmmm?" Sakura giggled, "I'm pregnant." Deidara's eyes grew wide and got a dorky grin on his face, "I'm gonna be a father, yeah?!" He twirled her body around before resting his head on her shoulder, "Sakura, you have just made me the happiest man on earth..." Sakura couldn't help but smile at the love of her life.

-4 years and 4 months in the past-

Sakura smiled as she stroked Neka's head softly. Neka's head popped up suddenly "Hey she kicked me!" Neka poked Sakura's stomach lightly with her nose getting another kick from the growing infant... "Hang on..." Neka's golden eyes glowed. "Sakura..." Sakura's head tilted towards Neka, "Yeah Neka?" Neka laid her head protectively on Sakura's stomach, "You're having twins. Both are girls." Sakura's eyes widened, "t...t...twins...?!" Neka purred softly, gaining multiple kicks from the infants inside, "That's right mamma Sakura. Twins."

Deidara walked outside to see Neka's head poking Sakura's fast growing stomach and then nuzzling it with her head lightly, making him smile handsomely. "Hey love, you feeling okay today, yeah?" Sakura nodded before sitting up, "Ummm... Dei...?" Deidara sat behind Sakura and put his hands on her bulging stomach, "Yeah?" Sakura took a deep breath before letting it out, "Dei, we are having twins...twin girls..." Deidara grinned, "That's so awesome! Yeah!" Neka shook her head 'I will never understand that 'yeah' thing he does' this made Sakura laugh hard, Deidara knew Neka and her were speaking telepathically. 'That's just his accent Neka!' Deidara rubbed her stomach lovingly, "So...Twins, yeah? We gotta make up two names now!" Sakura shook her head "Love, you already gave me names to pick from remember?" Deidara shook his head, Sakura laughed, "Kina, Seikara, Leila, and Sanna." Deidara's eyes lit up, "Seikara and Sanna it is."

-4 months later-

(Sakura is 8 months pregnant)

Sakura groaned and Deidara rubbed her stomach lovingly, "Only one more month, yeah." Sakura glared at Deidara, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALWAYS NEEDING AND WANTING SEX! DAMN YOU!" Deidara laughed nervously, "What can I say, yeah? I absolutely love my wife's body! And I love her to the moon and back, yeah." Neka snorted, 'I still don't understand that "yeah" but if you love him Sakura, so do I.' Neka laid her head on Sakura's lap until her head suddenly perked up, Sakura doubled over on their bed. 'Sakura! You're going into labor!' Sakura looked up at Deidara before panting, "Doctor... now...water...broke..."

Deidara shot up completely panicked and Neka stood up "Stay with Sakura. I will go and retrieve the doctor." Deidara sighed in relief before Sakura screamed.

Karin wiped her forehead, "Common Sakura! One more push!" Sakura nodded and gave one last push, both infants were out now, Karin handed Deidara a pair of scissors, "All right dad, cut the umbilical cords right here." Deidara swiftly cut both umbilical cords. Karin washed the first twin and Sakura's sweat stained face turned to the side "Seikara..." Karin turned around, "What was that?" Sakura took a deep breath, "Her name, the first born, Seikara...second born, Sanna..." Sakura then passed out. Neka's head began to nudge Sakura, "SHE STOPPED BREATHING!" Deidara's eyes grew wide and began to tremble, "No..."

Karin handed both infants to the Deidara, "OUT!" Neka began leaving before biting Deidara's pants and dragging him with her.

-2 hours later-

Deidara stood there mortified, "No..." Karin stood there in front of Deidara, "I'm so sorry Deidara... Sakura is in a coma again..."

Karin left leaving Deidara, Neka, Seikara and Sanna. "NO!" Konan and Kisame quickly ran to Deidara's side, each grabbing one twin from his grasps. Deidara ran to the bed, shaking Sakura uncontrollably, "WAKE UP SAKURA! I CAN'T RAISE SEIKARA AND SANNA BY MYSELF!" Deidara kept shaking Sakura until a two hands grabbed him, "DEIDARA! STOP!" Itachi pulled Deidara away from Sakura and activated his Sharingan, he turned Deidara around and put Deidara under his genjutsu, Deidara fell and Itachi caught him before sadly sighing. "I'm so sorry Deidara."

-5 years later-

(Sakura is now 32)

Deidara smiled "Seikara, leave Sanna alone." Seikara groaned "But daddy, Sanna keeps pushing me!" Sanna stuck her tongue out at her sister, "So! You put a frog in my hair, yeah!" Deidara sighed, "Girls, it's time to go visit your mother now." Tobi laughed, "Thanks for watching them Tobi." Tobi smiled, he never wore his mask anymore in memory of Sakura, "No problem Deidara! I love my nieces! Let me watch them more often!" Deidara nodded as Seikara jumped on Deidara's back and Sanna jumped into Deidara's arms asking, "Daddy, when is mommy gonna wake up?" Deidara sighed, tears filling his eyes, "I don't know Sanna... This is the third time your mother has been in a coma..."

Seikara jumped down, her long pink hair and blue eyes focused on red, "UNCLE ITACHI!" Sanna looked over and jumped out of Deidara's arms as well, her long blonde hair and green eyes followed the red as well, "Uncle Itachi! Where have yah been, yeah?" Itachi grinned, "There's my two most favorite niece's in the world!" Seikara scoffed, "We're your only niece's uncle Itachi." Sanna nodded, "Yeah uncle Itachi! Were you on another mission, yeah?" Itachi nodded, "I just got back, I was going to visit your mother, today marks the 5th year. And if I remember correctly it is 2 beautiful young ladies, who's name I can't seem to remember, birthday today..." both girls grinned, "It's our birthday uncle Itachi!" Deidara finally caught up and nodded at Itachi before laughing and running his hand through his hair not bothering doing a half ponytail anymore, "Sorry about them Itachi, they see red, blue, or orange and they are attracted like magnets, yeah." Itachi smiled, "It's quite fine Deidara, besides, I was headed to see Sakura as well."

That's when blue came into their vision, it was down hill from there, they were naughty when it came to Kisame. "UNCLE KISAME!" Kisame froze, "I could've sworn I heard the birthday girls but I must be going cra-OOOOOF!" Down Kisame went. First by Sanna who was WAY too attached to uncle Kisame, followed by Seikara. "Hello my beauties! How are you doing today!" Kisame grinned, he couldn't deny it, these two little angel-demons melted his heart. "We are good, yeah!" Kisame laughed, "Sanna you sound more and more like your dad every day." Deidara raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean, yeah?" Kisame laughed, "Exactly what it sounds like!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Daddy can uncle Kisame carry me to mommy this year?" Deidara nodded. Seikara jumped into Itachi's eyes "I want uncle Itachi to carry me!" She flipped her long pink hair. Tobi sighed "What about me!?" Both girls laughed like their mother and Deidara flinched a little. "You got to watch us all day uncle Tobi!" They both said in sync. That's when Kisame bellowed with laughter, "I like your hair fairy Tobi." Tobi laughed, "The girls kept wanting to put flowers in my hair! So why not!?"

They got to Sakura's door, Neka always stayed with her unless the girls wanted to play or Deidara had no one else to watch them. Deidara took a deep breath, and opened the door to see beautiful green eyes. The girls automatically jumped down and ran to their mother both screaming with tears in their eyes, "MOMMY!" Sakura knew then how long it had been her eyes swelled up with tears. "SEIKARA, SANNA!" she remembered Seikara had pink hair and Sanna had blonde. She grasped them tightly tears flowing freely down her face.

"Mommy why didn't you wake up earlier? Yeah?" Sakura chuckled, and Deidara answered for her "'member what I told you both?" Both girls looked at each other, "Oh yeah! Because you couldn't!" Sakura nodded and smiled. She had never seen such beautiful girls in her life. Then Seikara spoke up, "We came and saw you every day mommy..." That did it, Sakura began to bawl and cling to her girls.

"So babies how old are you now?" Both girls scowled, "Mommy we aren't babies! We are 5 today!" Deidara and Sakura chuckled. "Ah, my tiny beautiful Akatsuki dolls." Both nodded spinning in their cloaks, "and we've already done 20 missions by ourselves!" The color drained from Sakura's face, "mommy are you okay, yeah?" Sakura was frozen, "Ahem, Seikara, Sanna, why don't you go find aunt Konan or Uncle Kisame to play tag?" They both grinned, "Okay!" They both said before running off.

Sakura closed the bedroom door, Deidara groaned, "20 missions by themselves Dei!? They are 5!" Deidara narrowed his eyes, "for your information I have been training both Seikara and Sanna practically since they were born! They are both immune to genjutsu, they are both medics, they both know over 50 jutsus, and they are feared, people call them "The Devil's Angels", and-" Sakura was crying, Neka nuzzled her side. "I didn't want this for them Dei... I wanted them to grow up normally..."

Chapter 13 complete!

Sorry the time line got all sorts of crazy until the end. He he... *scratches head* any questions just ask!

Thought I'd give y'all a nice long chapter! Hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it from my phone! (Which is a pain in the ass...)

As I always say reviews aren't mandatory but are always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn... what will happen!?

Warning: there MIGHT be a lemon in this chapter mwuahahaha!

Gotta read to find out! Here is chapter 14! I am honored that I have already received 265 views on my first story

~Kyvena

Chapter 14: To Remember is Beyond Painful.

Sakura sat outside with Neka watching Seikara and Sanna pick flowers. Deidara was on a mission for 5 months. They didn't exactly part on good terms and it was ripping Sakura up on the inside. 'You're thinking about Deidara aren't you...?' Sakura sighed and leaned back on her hands 'Yeah... he's been gone for a month now... I wish we said I love you at least before he left...' Sakura's hair had now grown out past her bottom and it was blowing softly in the wind as she watched her girls make flower tiaras.

-with Naruto-

Naruto watched Sakura as she watched 2 small children, his chakra well hidden, not even Neka could sense him. He quickly made hand signs for the remembrance jutsu, he teleported in front of Sakura, her face mortified, she was about to call out to the 2 children when Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's forehead.

-normal p.o.v-

Sakura's eyes glazed over, all of the memories flooding back to her, Neka jumped up and attempted to bite Naruto. But he grabbed Sakura with his one free hand and teleported away. Neka couldn't leave Seikara and Sanna by themselves so she ran over to them.

"Neka what's wrong?" Seikara asked. Neka shook her head and curled up beside the twins. "Where'd mommy go, yeah?" Sanna asked. "She went for a walk and asked me to watch you two." Neka replied before setting her head on Sanna's lap. Neka swished her tail, the bell jingling as her tail went back and forth.

-with Naruto and Sakura-

Naruto remembered what Tsunade had said, "Remember Naruto, do not take your hand off of her forehead until her eyes go back to normal." Her eyes were definitely still glazed over, her body limp in his arms.

2 hours passed and her eyes finally shot open before she passed out. He picked Sakura up bridal style before teleporting to the Hokage tower. He quickly ran up the stairs and kicked Tsunade's door open. "What the hell Nar-" then she saw her, "Sakura..." Naruto held onto her tiny yet muscular frame tightly, his ANBU mask still in place. "Mission was a success Naruto, well done." He nodded. "You may take Sakura back to your home for now." He nodded again before vanishing.

Sakura groaned, she had one hell of a headache. Her vision was blurry but she heard movement coming towards her. "Who are you!? Stay away!" Naruto sighed heavily, "Naruto...?" His head perked up, "Sakura..." Sakura had tears in her eyes, "NARUTO!" Everything was still a blur but she saw that striking blonde hair, hell, she could see it a mile away. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him, he quickly did the same. "Sakura I have missed you so much..." Naruto knew the jutsu he placed on her erased all memories until right before she went into her first a coma, little did he know, she had a husband, she had children, she was a mother, and now because of him she no longer remembered them.

"Naruto I have missed you so much..." she looked up her vision clearing. Naruto removed his fox mask and Sakura gasped, he looks so much like Minato... he grinned, "Sakura I have been waiting for the day I could tell you this..." Sakura looked in his eyes waiting, "Sakura, I love you with all of my heart..." he then got down on one knee taking her left hand in his. "Sakura...will you do me the honor of marrying me...?" He looked at the wedding band already placed on her finger and quickly without her noticing, took it off.

Sakura stood there blushing, shocked, her heart pounding. Then she whispered, "yes..." he looked up at her with a grin, "What was that?" Sakura then laughed with tears in her eyes, "Yes Naruto! I will marry you!" He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Sakura gasped, as Naruto took out the ring that held 6 diamonds on top of it and slid it on her finger. She began crying as she flung her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

He didn't even hesitate to pick her up and softly put her on his bed. He parted his lips and ran his tongue across her lips, asking for enterance, she opened her mouth and their tongues fought.

-with Deidara-

"Man I hate Konoha... why leader sent me here to watch the Jinchuuriki is beyond me...I have kids at-" something caught his attention. He quickly put his scope on and zoomed in. His mouth dropped, "No, fucking, way."

-back to Naruto and Sakura-

He took off her shirt and bra with one swift movement. He admired her body when he stopped at her stomach seeing a few "scars". "Where did you get these?" Sakura sat up and looked at her stomach trying to think extremely hard. "Honestly I can't remember." She shrugged, he shrugged it off as well, not realizing they were stretch marks. He began to kiss her neck and trail kisses down to her breasts. Right as Naruto was about to take one of her nipples his door exploded in.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife!?" Deidara stalked towards Naruto and the half undressed Sakura.

Naruto grinned mischievously, "I'm sorry, this is MY fiancé, Sakura. Sakura this one of the Akatsuki members, Deidara." Sakura's eyes grew large with fear. "Dei...dara..."

Naruto grinned, "see Deidara, she doesn't even know who you are anymore." Deidara was seething with anger, his face had a pure pissed off look on it. " Sakura, sweetheart, did you leave Seikara and Sanna with Neka...?" Sakura gave him a puzzled look, "who, who and who?" Deidara's eyes full of tears, he looked over at the grinning Naruto, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE THAT SHE CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER OWN FUCKING CHILDREN!?" He grabbed Naruto by the throat tightly. Naruto began gasping, "I...didn't know she...had *cough* kids..." Deidara was about ready to snap, "Yes because the Akatsuki are such great babysitters for unknown kids. Fucking dumb ass!" Sakura became extremely dizzy and fell forward, Deidara's other arm caught her, "you better pray you can reverse this... because if you can't I'll snap your neck and blow your dead corpse up into a million pieces, yeah." Deidara glanced at the passed out Sakura, "Take me to your Hokage. NOW." He threw Naruto to the ground and took the ring Naruto gave Sakura off her finger and threw it at Naruto's forehead. "Now give me back the ring she has been wearing for 9 years, yeah." Naruto gasping heavily, reached into his pocket and tossed it at Deidara. He placed the beautiful diamond studded infinity ring back on her marriage finger and took off his Akatsuki cloak, covering Sakura up. He spat on Naruto, "Now get up and take us to your fucking Hokage."

Naruto nodded and got up, still gasping for air he lept on top of the buildings until they reached the Hokage tower balcony. Tsunade's eyes were wide at the sight. Naruto holding his throat and gasping for air and a very VERY pissed off Deidara, an Akatsuki member, holding Sakura bridal style. Tsunade, with shaky hands unlocked and slid the doors open. Before she could say a word Deidara spoke between his teeth, "I swear to god if you do not restore my wives memories about everything, her husband and her CHILDREN, I will see to it that the rest of this pathetic village gets blown to shreds. And there will no longer be a hidden village in the leaves. Reducing the 5 great nations to 4. Do we have an understanding Hokage-sama?" Tsunade whom was petrified stared at Sakura, "S...She has children...?" Deidara scoffed, "Yeah, a set of twins, OUR twins, Seikara and Sanna." Tsunade fell to the ground crying, "I'm so sorry Deidara. I never knew!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, fine, now fix my wife."

Tsunade looked up at not a mad Deidara, but a Deidara that had been hurt one too many times. "Look, my wife has been in a coma 3 times. Seikara, Sanna, and I can't lose her again..."

That was all she needed to hear. "I will fix her." Naruto jumped in "NO! WE JUST GOT HER BACK!" Tsunade glared at Naruto, "she has a FAMILY now Naruto. Let. Her. Go."

Deidara bowed graciously, "Thank you, yeah."

Tsunade quickly got to work on reversing the jutsu placed on Sakura. "This may take a day or 2 Deidara, make yourself comfortable." Deidara nodded and sat in a chair watching Tsunade with sharp eyes whenever his ring began to glow. "Dammit..." Tsunade looked over at Deidara, "go ahead, no one will harm either you or Sakura, you both and your children are placed under the protection of Konoha." Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's reassuring." He put up his pointer and middle finger before activating the jutsu. Everyone, even Seikara and Sanna appeared. Leader then spoke "Deidara, how is your mission?" Deidara scoffed, "Oh just peachy. I found my wife here in Konoha with all of her memories erased. The Hokage is reversing it as we speak." Leader sighed, "very good. Seikara, Sanna, I have a mission for you both." They looked at him and grinned, "yes leader!" Then leader spoke again, "You two are to capture the 9 nails alive. We will be extracting the tailed beast from inside of him." They nodded and both said in sync, "Yes sir!" Leader nodded, "good you both will leave immediately, tell Neka she is to go with you. Everyone is dismissed."

Deidara came back to his senses and grinned, "looks like you'll be meeting my girls, The Devil's Angels soon." Tsunade's mouth dropped. "They are The Devil's Angels?" Deidara nodded.

"They will be coming for Naruto." Deidara grinned. "They may only be 5 but they are stronger than Naruto." Tsunade's eyes filled with tears. "You may have him. As long as I may hold my grand babies...agreed?" Deidara sat up smiling evily.

"Agreed. Oh and by the way, they are bringing Neka."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 is here! I am honored for all the views I have gotten for this story in just a short amount of time!

Still writing all my chapters on my phone, and probably will be for a while *hangs head defeated* so please bare with me!

~Kyvena

Chapter 15: Watch Your Back.

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and Deidara shot out of his chair. "Dei... I had the WEIRDEST dream...I was in the Hoka-ohhhh..." Deidara grinned, "What are the names of our children, yeah?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Seikara and Sanna of course, my little Devil's Angels." Deidara sighed in relief.

Tsunade looked completely ragged, "I'm glad to see you're back to normal Sakura." Deidara handed Sakura her bra, shirt, and Akatsuki cloak. She quickly dressed, "What in God's name are we doing here?" Sakura spat angrily. Tsunade leaned against the wall of her office before a huge boom was heard. Deidara grinned, "looks like our girls are here."

-with Seikara, Sanna and Neka-

Sanna put her hands in her light pink and green detonating clay bags, she had received Deidara's Kekke Genki. She threw out her C4 bombs and held up her pointer and middle finger before yelling, rather cutely, "KATSU!" And the bombs exploded in a whirl of deadly cherry blossom petals.

Sakura at this time had grown into her Kekke Genki, but told no one about it. She ran out into the streets activating her Kekke Genki. Shinobi ran at her yelling, "AKATSUKI SKUM!" She grinned rather scarily. Her Kekke Genki was scarier than the sharingan and the Byakugan combined. Her eyes turned from the color green to a glowing hot pink. "SHI!" the person she looked at immediately fell before her, completely drained of life. Deidara laughed nervously, "What in God's name was that?" Sakura smiled, "My Kekke Genki. I look at a person whom I want dead and say shi (death) and I drain all of the person's chakra until they die." Deidara grinned, "remind me to never piss you off, yeah!" All of a sudden she heard a similar voice yelling the same thing. "Looks like Seikara got my Kekke Genki and Sanna got yours." They both chuckled before running towards their beautiful Devil's Angels.

Sakura skidded to a halt in front of Neka, 'I see you've taken good care of my girls in my absence Neka, thank you' the large panther nodded before squishing a pair of civilians trying to run away. 'Ruthless as ever I see. Good girl.' Sakura jumped on top of Neka's head. "MOMMY!" Both girls squealed. "Seikara, Sanna!" Sakura embraced both girls. "How about 5 great nations turns into 4? Whaddya say?" They both nodded eagerly. "Ah man!" Sanna whined. "Daddy I need more detonating clay!" Deidara laughed before giving Sanna some of his.

"First thing, Seikara, Sanna, come with me. Daddy can take care of things out here." They both nodded and jumped down off of Neka before both girls followed their mother.

-regular p.o.v-

Deidara jumped on top of Neka "all right Neka let's blow this place to bits."

Sakura, Seikara, and Sanna reached the Hokage tower balcony and Sakura walked in holding both girl's hands.

Sakura stepped towards the weakening Hokage "Hokage, these are my daughter's, Seikara and Sanna. Girls introduced yourselves."

Seikara stepped forward first and bowed slightly her long pink hair flowed over her shoulders before looking back up with brilliant blue eyes, just like her father. Then Sanna stepped forward and bowed, long blonde hair flowed forward before looking up with sparkling emerald eyes, just like her mother. They both said in union, "It's very nice to meet you."

Sakura stood there with her arms folded, "Girls, go back to your fath-" "WAIT!"Tsunade mustered a yell before coughing up a small amount of blood. "Please let me hold my grandchildren..." Sakura scoffed, "by blood, you are not their grandmother." Tsunade smiled weakly "Once, you called me mommy... that was the happiest moment of my life Sakura...to know I finally had a daughter as strong as you... I finally have no regrets knowing you blessed me with grand children... Seikara and Sanna..."

Seikara and Sanna both walked towards the dying woman and hugged her before saying one evil little sentence, "You. Are. Not. My. Grandmother." With that they ran back towards their father.

Sakura grinned, "in your final moments how does it feel to be rejected as I was all those years?!" Tsunade gasped. "You remember still?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah I remember. And I can say this much, I am more happy in Akatsuki then I ever was in Konoha. So I will gladly reduce this hell hole to nothing." Tsunade coughed up a lot of blood this time, "you ungrateful bitch." Sakura laughed, "Sure, whatever you wanna call it." Then she heard Neka's roar calling Sakura back, "Toodles." She lept down from the balcony never seeing what was behind her...

Sakura stood there for a moment before coughing up blood. "Damn you Sasuke..." his chidori enhanced blade shoved through her chest.

Neka felt it before yelling at everyone to get the fuck off of her. Deidara, Seikara and Sanna all jumped down and Neka looked back at them "go back to headquarters, now." She transformed into her smaller self before bolting after Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke grinned. "Sasuke... please... tell... Deidara... and my girls... I love them..." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Sakura coughed up more blood, "And Sasuke... I never stopped loving you..." she fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her.

Neka ran faster and faster until she reached her master... her eyes glowed golden, healing Sakura's wounds completely and making her heart beat again.

Sakura stood up, 'Thanks Neka...' Neka scoffed, 'Keep that damn Kekke Genki activated you idiot! If I had came a minute later you would have been beyond my reach." Sakura laughed, 'I'll remember that Neeks.'

Neka motioned for Sakura to get on her back and when she did she teleported them back to headquarters, 'this will be the first mission my girls have ever failed...'

Sakura looked down at her glowing ring before sitting down, Neka sheltering her from harm, before she activated the jutsu. Leader appeared before them "Seikara, Sanna, you have failed." The girls pouted, "But uncle Pein! Neka told us to come home!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at this before stifling a laugh. Seikara and Sanna were the only 2 allowed to call him by his actual name. Seikara spoke up, "Yeah and you didn't say 'failure is not an option'" she said mimicking Leader's voice. Everyone had to hold back a laugh. Leader sighed, "I suppose you are correct. But since you find it so amusing to mimic me-" Sakura and Deidara cleared their throat in a warning tone. Leader sighed heavier before saying, "DISMISSED!"

Sakura came back to her senses, 'I need a vacation Neka...' Neka looked up at Sakura before nuzzling Sakura's stomach lightly. 'Uhhhh Sakura...' Sakura's eyes narrowed before feeling nauseous and getting up to run to the bathroom to throw up. 'Must be getting sick' Neka shook her head, 'You're pregnant Sakura.' Sakura groaned, 'not again.'

-9 months later-

Karin yelled at Sakura "DAMMIT SAKURA! PUSH!" Tears streamed down Sakura's face while tightly gripping Deidara's hand and pushing. "Deidara leave. I need to speak to Sakura." Deidara nodded and left.

Karin cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in a blanket. "I'm sorry Sakura... he was still born..." Sakura's eyes filled with tears before Karin handed the child to her.

Karin explained the same thing to Deidara before he dropped to his knees putting his hands in his face to sob.

Deidara heard the screams of his wife "NO! YOU WERE JUST ALIVE! DAMMIT WAKE UP! PLEASE!" He ran through the door and took the dead child from Sakura, not able to look at him, he set him gently down on the birthing table before returning to his sobbing wife and taking her in his arms. "I love you Sakura..." she sobbed and pounded on his chest, "LET ME GO! I WILL BRING HIM BACK! EVEN IF IT TAKES MY LIFE!" Deidara slapped Sakura hard. She sat there for a moment registering what just happened. "Don't you ever say that! You have two beautiful daughters who NEED you dammit!...I need you..." Sakura looked at Deidara with tears in her eyes before passing out. Deidara quickly checked her pulse, 'still alive' he let out a sigh of relief.

Deidara kissed the top of Sakura's head before laying next to her while tightly holding her until he passed out as well.


	16. Chapter 16

I know I know, it's so sad, a still born child *sniffles*

But hey! Sakura's Kekke Genki is bad ass right!? It took me a while to think of a good one. Hope everyone approves!

Here is chapter 16 loves!

~Kyvena

Chapter 16: The Love of a Mother.

The next couple of months Sakura was a complete and utter mess. She barely ate, barely spoke, and slept more than anything. When she was awake she sat in the 2nd bed in the room, which Deidara pulled in front of the window, so Sakura could mourn.

Sakura and Neka never parted as usual. You could usually walk in to either find Neka's head in Sakura's lap while Sakura just stared sadly out the window while stroking Neka's head or Sakura would be fast asleep with Neka in her arms, protecting Sakura from harm but also consoling her by snuggling up close to Sakura's body as she wept in her sleep.

Seikara and Sanna became sad as well, whenever Kisame would ask if they wanted to go play in the snow they would just sadly shake their heads. Or if Konan asked if they wanted to do some arts and crafts they would again, shake their head sadly.

You could often find the twins in bed with their mother and Neka. Sakura's arms around the girls as the three slept.

Leader called in a meeting for everyone except Sakura, Seikara and Sanna. "Deidara, you need to do something about Sakura. I'm giving you a month to fix the situation before I discharge both of you from Akatsuki." Deidara scowled, "Both? What about Seikara, Sanna and Neka?" Leader looked away, "We will be keeping them." This pissed Deidara off beyond his breaking point, "FUCK YOU! YOU CAN'T TAKE THOSE GIRLS AWAY FROM THEIR MOTHER AND FATHER!" Leader narrowed his eyes, "I will erase their memories and plant new ones in. Konan and Itachi would become their new parents." Deidara fumed, "All 5 of us will leave before that fucking happens. And when we do we will rain hell on the Akatsuki, yeah." Then Deidara snorted, "besides, Konan doesn't know the first thing about being a mother considering she can't have children and Itachi wouldn't know the first thing to do with a set of twins. I'd like you all to lose a child and then tell me how it fucking feels!" With that he left.

Konan was in tears and Itachi spoke up, "he's right you know. Konan and I aren't in love, and being an aunt and uncle is very different from having a set of twins full time to parent, not to mention Konan and I have no experience with being parents that would only confuse Seikara and Sanna, they know their parents love each other from the affection they show each other. They also sleep with their parents often because they know both of them will allow them sleep with them." Leader looked forward, "then you and Konan better start getting comfortable sleeping in the same bed. Dismissed." With that he vanished.

Deidara slammed his fist into the wall. 'We will vanish before any of this happens.'

-1 month later-

Leader was over the top pissed off. He immediately called a meeting for all members. As they all appeared minus Sakura, he huffed, "Let's begin."

"Deidara, I am sticking to my word. I have seen no improvement in Sakura. I will give you an ultimatum. Either you and her both leave or she leaves alone."

Deidara gritted so hard that you could hear the grinding of those perfect white teeth. Seikara and Sanna looked at each other before looking at their father, Sanna spoke up, "Uncle Pein, what do you mean, yeah? You are making either my mommy leave or both my mommy and daddy?" Leader glanced at the now 6 year olds. "Yes, your mother has become a liability that we can no longer care for." Seikara frowned, apparently frustrated, "Well if your kicking her out then kick me out too. I waited 5 years to meet my mother's beautiful face, and as soon as my baby brother... died..." she cringed, "you expect our family to just be normal?! OUR BROTHER DIED! And if you say my mommy knitted this organization into a family, then this is one terrible family that I want nothing to do with." Sanna nodded, "me either, yeah. It is messed up, I won't let you bad mouth my mommy or daddy. If either go, so do we." Seikara and Sanna held hands.

Leader growled, "I'm giving you two brats no choice. You will soon have "new parents" to care for you." Seikara and Sanna's eyes grew large, "you can erase our memory a thousand times. But something in our hearts will always be missing." Deidara grinned, 'That's my girls.' With that, Deidara, Seikara and Sanna vanished.

Leader quickly looked at everyone else, "Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, kill all of them, including Seikara and Sanna."

Tobi was the first to speak, "No. I will not kill my nieces. You'd have to kill me first." Then Kisame spoke, "Me too. I will not kill those girls, nor will I kill the people who brought them into this world. I love them all too much." Then Itachi spoke, "I may have killed my entire clan, but I will bring no harm to Deidara, Sakura, Seikara or Sanna." Then Konan "If you think I will kill those beautiful girls, you're seriously fucked up. I won't do it."

Leader vanished. Itachi spoke out, "everyone, protect that family with all costs." They all nodded before vanishing.

-with Sakura and Neka-

Neka nudged Sakura, 'you need to eat now...' Sakura was growing extremely thin, her rib cage was showing, her face was no longer rounded but caving in and her eyes no longer sparkled. She didn't answer Neka all she did was curl up into a ball. Then she spoke for the first time in months, 'I'm tired of being sad Neka... my girls notice how weak I've gotten yet all they want to do is console me... this isn't right... this isn't me...' Neka sighed, 'you are strong Sakura, you suffered a great loss, but now it is time to move on, you need to pull yourself together for the sake of your children.' Sakura nodded and sat up. 'Today everything changes. I have grieved enough. I feel like eating, I feel like playing with my girls, I need to let Deidara's love in, I need to correct all of my wrongs.' Neka nudged Sakura playfully, 'Let's take this slow, first you need to take the first steps. Take a shower, eat, then proceeded putting your past behind you.' Sakura nodded.

Sakura walked out of her bathroom feeling new. She put on a black sports bra and black short shorts. She ate a large meal in her room before her and Neka jumped from her window to get some long needed training in.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Deidara yelled at Leader. "Deidara calm down, I haven't touched her, in fact, take a look out of my window, she has been training with Neka for over 5 hours. Looks like your wife decided to pull through at the last moment." Deidara, shocked, looked out the window to see Sakura, graceful as ever, dodge one of Neka's attacks. "Time to make another child Deidara. Your Kekke Genki and hers are miraculous together." Deidara scowled before scoffing, "we aren't your personal baby makers, yeah." Leader stared hard at Deidara, "as long as you are in MY organization, you will do as I say. So if I tell you to make more children, you will do so." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Is that all your highness?" Leader glared, "indeed, dismissed."

Deidara jumped out of their window down to Sakura, who's body glistened with sweat. "DEI!" Deidara looked shocked that she had spoken before being tackled by his love "Hey lov-ooooof!" Sakura grinned.

"Babe sit down, I have a message to relay to you from Leader." She nodded and sat. "So...? What is it? Or do I have to guess?" Deidara laughed nervously before speaking, "Leader wants us to uh...try again...he says we need more children with both of our Kekke Genki..." Sakura froze at the mentioning of getting pregnant again. Deidara smiled softly, "So Whaddya say?" Sakura looked down at the ground. "Okay..." Deidara's face lit up, "All right! Operation "baby making" is now in motion, yeah!"

-5 months later-

Sakura groaned, "Deidara I hate you. Twins do NOT run in my family!" Deidara rubbed the back of his head, "he he... sorry love... what's the sex of our new angel's?" Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry Dei, you're getting 2 more girls" Deidara grinned "REALLY, YEAH!?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "you really like little girls don't you...?" Deidara laughed, "who couldn't!? You get to dress them in cute little dresses, yeah!" Sakura chuckled softly, "so, what are we going to name these two little rascles?" Deidara tapped his chin lightly, deep in thought, "well we already have Seikara and Sanna..." Sakura nodded and jumped when Deidara yelled, "I'VE GOT IT!" Sakura punched Deidara, "Don't scare me like that love!"

-3 months later-

Karin was back in the room, "All right Sakura, ready for round 3?" Sakura scowled, "ready as I'll ever be." Karin nodded, "Okay time to push! You know the drill!" Before Deidara could even blink the next set of twins had arrived. "Dad, do the honors!" Deidara cut the umbilical cords and Karin began to wash the new infants. Sakura, seriously exhausted, fell asleep. Karin giggled, "well dad, since mom here fell asleep what are your new girl's names going to be?" Deidara grinned, "that is for me to know, and for Sakura to tell." Karin nodded before handing both clean twins to Deidara. He sighed softly, adoring the flip flop in coloring. First born had blonde hair, second born had pink. He smiled softly "it never ceases to amaze me how beautiful my children are." Karin chuckled lightly, "you guys do make some beautiful little girls. Now all you need is a boy!" All of a sudden Sakura's eyes shot open before gasping, "WE. AREN'T. DONE. YET." Karin quickly moved to Sakura and checked her before delivering the 3rd child and laughed, "looks like triplets dad! And your last one is a boy!" Deidara's face drained of color, "I have dealt with twins b...b...but not triplets..." then he scowled "fuck, this screws the names up!" Karin washed the tiny little blonde boy, Sakura fast asleep again.

A day went by before Sakura woke up again. "Triplets huh...?" Deidara nodded as he snuggled the 3 newborns. "Names?" Deidara sighed "I have a few in mind but none that I really love..." Sakura smiled, "Kara, Kira and Kurei" Deidara grinned, "babe, those are amazing names! I love them, yeah!"

-6 years later-

"MOMMY! TELL KUREI TO STOP! HE KEEPS PINCHING ME!" Kira whined. "Big baby!" Kurei scowled. Seikara rolled her eyes at the triplets. Sanna was braiding Kara's hair. Deidara scowled "Both of you stop it before daddy makes things go Kaboom!"

Kara had gotten Sakura's Kekke Genki, Kira had gotten Deidara's, and Kurei had both of theirs, which in all honesty, was scary as fuck.

Kara's long blonde hair and green eyes made her look like Sanna, Kira's hair was long but more of a magenta color, and Kurei's hair was the most beautiful, long and blonde, like his father's, but the tips had a slight tint of a pinkish red.

Sakura and Deidara quit the Akatsuki, too many kids and too much death for Sakura's and Deidara's liking. So they politely resigned, getting promptly a hefty monthly allowance from the Akatsuki for their time served. Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Tobi resigned shortly after to be near their niece's and nephew, so they all lived on one huge piece of land by the ocean. They only knew Pein and Karin now that still thrived in the Akatsuki, the rest of the spots were now filled with new members.

"UNCLE KISAME!" All 5 of the children squealed and tackled him. "WHOA! Who wants to go swimming?" They all looked at Deidara hopefully, before Deidara fanned them off, "just be back by dinner kiddos." They all grinned, "Kay daddy!" Sakura walked out of their large house. "Swimming again?" Deidara nodded and held Sakura's growing belly. "I swear I wish you would stop getting me pregnant. After this one we are done! Understood!?" Deidara laughed, "I getcha, yeah." Neka rubbed against Sakura 'how many this time Neka...' Neka's eyes began glowing 'Uhhhh...' 'what?' 'Sakura... twins again... both boys...' "ARE YOU KIDDING ME DEIDARA!?" Deidara jumped, "What!?" Sakura sighed, "Boys...twin boys..."

Deidara grinned "I can't wait babe..."

The End


End file.
